The Adventures Of Blaine Winchester
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: What if Castiel was lying when he said he's never been to Earth before he rose Dean from hell? What if he accidentally possessed a girl Dean was having sex with? Fifteen years later, a dying woman shows up at Dean's motel room and tells him he has a son: Blaine Anderson- who happens to be a Nephilim. Can Dean balance being a father and a hunter? Read to find out! Eventual Klaine
1. Prologue

**Whoo! My first Blaine Winchester fic! So, this is going to be kind of confusing, but, Glee season 2 and Supernatural season 5 are going to be in the same timeline. However, since there's a time jump between 5 and 6, I'm skipping over season 3 of Glee entirely. **

**Okay, so…I do not own Glee or Supernatural. They belong to Fox and the CW respectively.**

_**August 1993**_

_**Westerville, Ohio**_

Dean was getting restless. John has been hunting a chimera along the coast of Lake Erie for about three weeks now. Sam was reading up on mysterious goings-on in Westerville. The older brother sighed and headed for the door. "Sammy, I'm going out for a bit. Remember- if you see or hear anything strange, don't do anything. Call me."

"Got it." Sam replied, not looking up from his newspaper.

Dean hid the gun (just in case he runs into a ghost) in his pants under his shirt and walked out. He walked until he spotted a burger joint and a group of giggling girls in the window. A group of hot, giggling girls. He stared in the window for a few minutes, then he heard a scream coming from a nearby alley. He ran towards the source of the scream and saw a wraith attacking a teenage girl. Dean pulled out his gun and shot the wraith until it disappeared in a puff of smoke. The girl gasped and backed up against the wall, trembling in fear. Dean put his gun away and walked towards her. "Hey. You okay?"

The girl turned to Dean. "Yeah…you saved me. Thanks."

Dean shrugged and tried not to look smug. "All in a days' work."

"What was that thing?" The girl asked.

"A wraith." Dean replied simply.

"You don't sound surprised." The girl noticed.

"That's because it wasn't the first wraith I ran into." Dean admitted.

The girl was even more confused. "Wait…what are you saying? Are…do supernatural beings really exist?"

"Unfortunately." Dean shrugged. "My dad, my little brother, and I: we hunt all things supernatural."

"Oh…okay…" The girl nodded slowly, still processing the information.

"I'm Dean, by the way." Dean introduced.

"Lin. Lin Navarro." Lin and Dean shook hands. "So, since you saved my life, I owe you a favor."

"Oh. It's okay, really." Dean said, faking modesty. _'Please say sex. Please say sex. Please say sex.'_

"Come on, I insist!" Lin exclaimed. "Oh- I know! How about a movie? Have you seen _Jurassic Park_?"

"No, I haven't." Dean shook his head. "So, tonight?"

"That actually sounds good!" Lin smiled. She pulled out a pad of paper and pen and wrote down her phone number and address. "Pick me up at seven."

Dean smiled, and glanced at the address. "Oh, um…I…don't have my license yet, so…"

"Oh. That's no problem. Where do you live? I'll pick you up."

"I live in the Motel 6 just up the street. Room 105." Dean smiled.

Lin nodded. "Okay. See you tonight."

"Okay. See you." Dean smiled and silently pumped his fists.

XXX

After feeding Sam dinner and reminding him of the rules again, Dean left with Lin. Lin and Dean were beginning to crush on each other hard. After the movie, Lin invited Dean over to her house. They went upstairs to her room and started making out. Unbeknownst to them, someone watched in the window. A short girl with glowing white eyes. Oh, don't worry- it's not Lillith. Actually, it was the angel Castiel. He had the day off, and decided to observe the humans. He took a special interest in Dean and the girl he was with. He always wondered what it would be like to have a special connection with a being of the opposite sex. If he could possess Dean without him knowing, and let Dean have full control, it can't be that bad, could it?

So, Castiel snuck through the window and aimed to possess Dean, but he moved out of the way too fast, so Castiel ended up possessing the girl. The girl gasped slightly. Before Castiel could fix his error, Dean was on top of the girl, both their pants down…

XXX

Lin felt something strange during her intercourse with Dean. She felt a little out of it for a few seconds, then regained control. What happened? The next morning, Lin stared at her reflection in her bathroom mirror. A white light shone above her.

'_Be not afraid. For I am an angel of the Lord: Castiel.'_

"Castiel? As in the angel of Thursday?" Lin asked.

'_You've done your homework. I owe you an apology. I possessed you while you were having intercourse.'_

"May I ask why?" Lin asked, with controlled anger.

'_I wanted to see what it was like to connect with someone like that.'_

"What- there are no girl angels?" Lin asked sarcastically.

'_None that I'm…attracted to.'_

Lin sighed and bowed her head. "Okay. Fine. Apology accepted. I hope I never see you again."

'_Understood. Farewell.'_

Lin sighed. Possessed by an angel. Hmm. _'Well, hopefully, that's the end of it.'_

Little did she know, Dean and Castiel left her a nine month souvenir of their tryst.


	2. Nephillim

**Okay, guys, this starts about a week after the season 5 episode "Free To Be You And Me". I noticed that Sam and Dean spend an awful lot of time in Ohio in season 5, so, this is the perfect place to start!**

**Oh- remember: this starts just before season 2 of Glee begins. I know it's 2010-11 in season 2, but…there is a reason I'm doing this. It's hard to explain, so just bear with me.**

_**July 2009**_

On a long, quiet stretch of highway, a young boy of about fifteen drove a small, red VW beetle car. He glanced over at his mother, who was napping. Her face was sunken with illness, there were black circles below her eyes, and her limbs were all skin and bone. The boy took one of her frail hands in his. His mother squeezed his hand gently and woke up.

"You sure you want to do this?" The boy asked.

The woman nodded. "I have no other choice, Blaine. I don't want you in foster care."

Blaine nodded. "How do you even know where this guy is?"

"I've been tracking him for the last couple of years." She explained. "He's a hunter, so…he's not easy to find."

"But you know what car he drives and what he looks like?" Blaine asked.

"Yes. A black 1967 Chevy Impala." The woman explained. "He has brown hair and green eyes. He also has a younger brother, but I've never met him."

"How do you know he's here in Toledo?" Blaine asked.

"There's been some strange activity going on in the last few days." Blaine's mother explained. "Two men found dead with their insides missing, but no signs of evisceration. This seems like their kind of thing."

"And if he's not here?"

"Then hopefully some other hunter will know where to find him." The woman looked around and spotted the impala turn a corner. "Oh! There he is! Follow him!"

Blaine swerved around the corner and kept a safe distance from the car. The car turned into a motel parking lot. Blaine parked at the side, and the two watched a man in his late twenties climb out of the car and head to a room on the first floor.

"Is that him?" Blaine wondered.

"Yeah…that's your dad."

XXX

Dean was glad he and Sam patched things up. They were all each other has, after all. Sure, the apocalypse is coming and Lucifer and Michael want to wear them to prom, but things could be worse.

"I'm surprised you don't have food with you." Sam remarked.

"Haha. There are more important things." He looked out the window, then went to his bag to get his gun. "I was followed here."

"And you let them lead you here?" Sam asked in surprise.

"I needed backup." Dean shrugged. Sam stood and grabbed a gun. "Okay, stand in the corner by the door." Sam obeyed, and someone knocked. Dean held his gun behind his back and opened the door. He was surprised to see Lin. "You look familiar."

"Westerville, 1993. You saved me from a wraith." Lin smiled. "Hello, Dean. It's been a long time."

"Lin? Wow…uh…you- you look…"

"Like hell. I know." Lin smirked. "May I come in?"

Dean nodded and let her in. He mouthed "salt, holy water, and silver" to Sam. "This is my brother Sam."

"Hi, Sam. Nice to meet you."

Sam cleared his throat. "Likewise." He headed to his bag to grab the salt, holy water, and silver knife. "This is just to make sure you're all…you." Lin nodded and held her arms out. Sam threw the salt and water at her. She took the silver knife and squeezed it.

Dean nodded in satisfaction. "So…what brings you here?"

"I have something I need to tell you." Lin replied. "That night we slept together…we conceived a child."

Dean's legs were jelly. He dropped down on a bed. He's a dad? "How…how do you know?"

"I ran the DNA tests twice." Lin explained. "You were the first boy I slept with in six months. I didn't sleep with anyone else until a month afterwards, and he was born exactly nine months from the night we slept together. He's yours."

Dean's stomach dropped. "Oh my God…oh…my…god. Uh…why…why did you wait until now to tell me?"

"Because I'm dying." Lin replied. "I have been diagnosed with pancreatic cancer. It's been almost six weeks already. I could be dead any second."

"So, why have you never told him before?" Sam asked.

"Well, for one thing, I couldn't find you. You disappeared after that night." Lin raised her eyebrows. "Then I found out you're a hunter, traveling from place to place killing supernatural beings. I didn't want Blaine to be a part of that life."

"Blaine?" Dean asked.

"Our son." Lin shrugged. "I…was a huge Pretty In Pink fan. I couldn't resist."

Dean just nodded and gestured for her to continue. "There's something else you should know. The next morning…a bright, white light shone on me. He said he was an angel of the lord. He confessed that he…possessed you while we…had sex."

Fury bubbled up inside Dean. He scoffed and shook his head. "You mean I…that was my first time!"

"I'm sorry." Lin replied.

"Did you get a name? Tell me you got a name!" Dean demanded angrily.

It took Lin a minute to remember the name. "Castiel."

Dean just stared for a minute. Castiel, his friend, the angel that told Dean he was a virgin, the angel that told him he's never been to Earth before he pulled Dean from hell fucking possessed him?! He took a deep breath. "CASS!" He screamed angrily. "CASTIEL, YOU GET YOUR FEATHERY ASS DOWN HERE, NOW! _NOW_!"

Castiel appeared behind Dean looking a bit confused. Dean whirled around and punched Castiel in the face. He then grabbed him by the shirt, pulled him up, and pinned him against a wall so hard, a picture hanging on the wall clattered to the floor.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed.

Dean ignored Sam and focused on Castiel. "You lying, perverted, son of a bitch! You told me you've never been to Earth before you pulled me topside! You told me you were a virgin!"

Castiel looked stunned. "How…how did you find out?"

Dean turned and pointed to Lin. "She told me you told her you possessed me!"

"Dean, I'm so sorry." Castiel replied. "It was a moment of weakness and curiosity."

"Really?! Tell me something, Cass: are nephillims still not allowed?"

"As far as I know, no. Why?" Castiel wanted to know.

"Well, looks like you helping me wasn't the first time you rebelled against heaven." Dean remarked. "Congratulations: you're a daddy. We both are."

Castiel paled. "I don't understand. It only happened once."

"Once is all it takes." Lin commented.

Castiel couldn't speak. He broke one of the biggest rules of heaven. It wasn't the nephillim's fault. They didn't choose to be…what they are. "Is it…a boy or a girl?"

"A boy. His name is Blaine." Lin replied.

Castiel exhaled slowly. "Dean, I…"

"Whoa, wait, before you talk anymore, let's get one thing straight: we're not killing him." Dean said firmly.

"I won't. He's innocent. He didn't choose this life." Castiel replied. "I…I can brand him with the sigil so the angels won't find him."

Dean relaxed and nodded. "Okay. Awesome."

"I need some time to think about this." Castiel replied, then disappeared.

"N- urrrggghh! You are infuriating!" Dean yelled.

Sam turned to Lin. "So, you raised him all by yourself."

"Actually…my parents made me give him up for adoption." Lin explained. "A family friend of ours couldn't conceive more children, so, they adopted him. However, um…last year, they…in a sense, gave him back to me."

"Why?" Dean asked, puzzled.

"Because they don't like who he is." Lin said simply.

Dean scoffed. "Assholes."

"I know." Lin mused. "I don't want to put him in foster care, so…I'm giving him to you after I…after I die."

Dean exhaled slowly and sat down. "Look, Lin…the truth is…we are hunters. We travel everywhere, and this job is very dangerous. This isn't a good life for Blaine to have. In fact, I don't want Blaine to have the life of a hunter."

"You could always quit." Lin shrugged.

"That's the thing: there is no leaving this life no matter what." Dean explained. "You think I haven't tried to live a normal, apple pie life? Believe me- if I could, I would. But…once you're in, there's no getting out. This is a horrible lifestyle, and I wish to God I never got into it."

Lin sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Well, he pretty much is already. He has powers. Super strength, he can knock someone out if he touches their forehead, he can move objects with his mind, he can tell if something is supernatural, he can manipulate electronics, and he's invulnerable to a certain extent."

Dean nodded. "Wow…uh…that's a lot of powers."

"You actually tested them out?" Sam asked.

"We had to. He…um…he knocked out three of his bullies in one fell swoop. I had to convince the parents that maybe God got sick of people bullying each other, so he stepped in."

"Did they buy it?" Dean wondered.

"Probably not." Lin chuckled. "Well, if you're ready to meet him, I'll go grab him."

Dean nodded. "Sure. Uh, yeah."

XXX

Blaine sighed and played with his phone. It had been ten minutes since his mother went inside the motel room. He was about to text her when he saw her walk out. When Lin collapsed to the ground, Blaine sprang into action. He jumped out of the car and ran to her. "Mom!" Dean stepped out just as he heard Blaine, who lifted her up.

Lin groaned lightly. "Hi, honey."

Dean stepped aside. "Come on. Bring her in here."

Blaine nodded and carried Lin inside and put her gently on a bed. "Mom…"

Lin put a hand on his shoulder. "Blaine, this is your father, Dean; and his brother Sam."

Blaine looked up to Dean and Sam and smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too." Dean replied.

Blaine looked down at his mother. "Mom, we need to get you to a hospital."

"Don't bother. I can already feel my life slipping away. Nothing can help, now." Lin sighed. Blaine was already crying. She caressed his face. "Blaine…baby…I want you to be happy. Grow up, start a family. Try to find a way to move on. It's okay to be sad."

Blaine sniffed and brushed away tears. "I'll miss you so much."

"I'll always be with you." She felt Blaine's heart. "Right here. No matter what people say about you…be a good man. Be your own man, and people will respect you for that."

Blaine nodded. "I will. I promise."

Lin closed her eyes, and opened them. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Blaine choked out. Lin breathed out quietly and closed her eyes. He body went limp. "Mom? Mom?" He shakily felt for a pulse. He couldn't feel one. He collapsed onto her, held her close, and wept silently.

Dean sighed, stood up, turned around, and rubbed his eyes. This was too much. It reminded him of both his parents' deaths. Sam walked over to Dean. "Dean...what now?"

"I don't know, Sammy."


	3. A New Life

**SquiggleGiggle- Of course this is also a Klaine story! Blaine needs lovin'! XD**

Since Blaine was Lin's only surviving family, and since Blaine was still a minor, Dean took care of everything: Lin's will, the deed to Lin's house, and Lin's cremation. Blaine threw Lin's ashes out in her favorite park, sobbing quietly. Dean went to get a DNA test to prove Blaine was his son. After a successful visit to Social Services (and Sam acting as his unofficial lawyer), Blaine was officially Dean's.

Blaine still had to catalogue Lin's belongings, so, Dean and Sam called Bobby, Ellen, and Jo to Blaine's house to explain the situation. Dean and Sam lined the windows and doorways with salt and spray-painted a devil's trap on the ceiling.

"How'd you two get a house in the suburbs?" Ellen asked.

Dean heaved a long sigh. "This actually isn't our house."

"So you idjits broke in and vandalized the place?" Bobby asked, aghast.

"No." Dean sat down at the table across Ellen. "I have a son."

"So, Lisa finally admitted Ben was yours, huh?" Jo joked.

"Actually, no, it's not Ben." Dean shook his head. "When I was fourteen, I…had sex with someone and she didn't tell me she was pregnant. She showed up at our doorstep, dying of pancreatic cancer and told me I have a fifteen year old son."

Everyone was stunned into silence until Bobby started yelling. "Of all the half-baked, stupid, shiftless…!"

"There's more." Dean stated. "Castiel possessed me while…she and I had sex. Blaine- my son- is a nephillim."

Bobby just stared at Dean. "Is there anything else you would like to tell us?"

"Yeah. He's upstairs, so keep your voice down." Dean smirked.

"How can you be so careless? You didn't know you were being possessed?" Ellen asked.

"No. He was completely dormant. I don't even know how this whole thing happened!"

"Did you wear a condom?" Sam asked, jokingly.

"Of course, not!" Dean snapped.

"That would be how." Sam raised an eyebrow.

Dean scoffed and waved his hand. "Anyway, this is his mom's house- or was his mom's house. She didn't want him in foster care."

"'Cause being a hunter is _so_ much better." Bobby said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Whoa, whoa! Who said anything about him being a hunter?" Dean asked.

"You really think you can protect him from this life?" Bobby asked. "You started the friggin' apocalypse! Castiel's angel brothers and sisters are a bunch of dicks, and don't even get me started on demons!"

"Hey- we were never used against our dad." Dean defended.

"Because your dad didn't start the apocalypse, you idjit!" Bobby argued back.

"Trust me, Dean- no matter how hard you try, Blaine is going to get dragged into this." Ellen remarked. "Look at Jo. I did everything I possibly could to keep her out of the life, but…well…" She shrugged.

"Okay, then we won't surround Blaine with hunters, then." Dean said simply.

"You two are hunters. That's bad enough." Ellen replied. "There's no escaping the life no matter how hard you try. Especially if Blaine has powers."

Sam nodded. "He does." he turned to Dean. "They do have good points, Dean."

"_Et tu,_ Sam?" Dean snapped.

"I'm just saying." Sam shrugged. "I mean, look at me, too. Every time I try to have a normal life, I get sucked in. Also Blaine could want to be a hunter."

"Well, he's not going to be! Not if I have anything to say about it." Dean declared.

"So what are you going to do, if not put him in foster care? Just quit the life yourself?" Bobby asked.

Dean exhaled sharply. "What my dad didn't." He turned to Ellen. "Ellen, I was hoping you could stay and keep an eye on him. I'll still call him every night and drop by every time me and Sam pass through, but, he's gonna need parental supervision all the time."

Ellen and Bobby smiled. _'Maybe Dean isn't like his father as I thought.'_ Aloud, Ellen said "Of course I will."

"Great!" Dean clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "I'll explain the situation to Blaine, and bring him down here to introduce you guys."

XXX

Meanwhile, Blaine was upstairs in Lin's old bedroom. He pulled on her bathrobe and hugged himself. He then spent ten minutes crying into her pillow. After collecting himself, Blaine started packing up Lin's clothes, jewelry, and other belongings in boxes. Dean and Sam offered to help, but Blaine politely refused. He wanted to do this alone.

A few minutes later, Blaine heard something. He turned around to see a man in a trench coat staring at him. He stood up. "Castiel?"

"Yes." Castiel responded. "You must be Blaine."

Blaine nodded. "So…I guess you're my other dad?"

"Yes, it would appear so." Castiel replied. "I'm sorry about your mother."

Blaine swallowed and nodded. "Thanks."

"I know this is a bad time, but time is of the essence." Castiel walked towards Blaine.

"Uh…for what?"

"First, I believe you are innocent. You didn't choose this life." Castiel said. "However, my brothers and sisters- well, your aunts and uncles- may not agree. You need to be protected."

Blaine nodded in understanding. "Okay."

"I'm going to brand you with Enochian symbols into your ribcage. They'll keep angels from finding you- including me." Castiel raised his hand. Blaine took off the robe. He winced in pain as Castiel branded him. "Sorry. This is a bit unpleasant."

"It's okay." Blaine shrugged. "I have an extremely high threshold for pain."

"Outstanding." Castiel nodded. "I want to get to know you better. Tell me more about yourself."

"Uh, well, first, you need to know that I'm gay. I like men." Blaine braced himself for his reaction.

Castiel just nodded like it was no big deal. "Okay. What else?"

Blaine smiled. "Well, I love to read and sing. I watch TV, play a couple of video games, and I box."

Castiel nodded again. "What can you do? Do you have powers?"

"I do. I have super strength, I can move things with my mind, I can manipulate electronics, I'm invulnerable to an extent, I can tell if something is supernatural, I can tell that you're an angel, and I can knock people out if I touch their forehead." Blaine sighed. "Wow. That sounds like a lot."

"How good is your impulse? Can you control your powers?" Castiel questioned.

"For the most part." Blaine shrugged. "If I'm threatened, or if I get too angry; then I lose control."

"I see. I can teach you to control your powers more." Castiel offered. "If you'd be willing."

"Sure. I'd like that." Blaine smiled. "So, do I call you Dad, or do you prefer Father?"

"You can call me whatever you like." Castiel returned the smile.

Blaine nodded. He chuckled. "I can't believe that God is my grandpa. Can I meet him?"

Castiel sighed deeply. "The thing is…no one seems to know where he is."

"He's missing?" Blaine asked, confused.

"No. He just doesn't want to be found. It's complicated." Castiel answered.

"Oh." Blaine nodded.

"What the hell?" Blaine and Castiel turned to see Dean standing in the doorway. They both stood up.

"I branded him with Enochian." Castiel explained.

"He also offered to teach me to control my powers more." Blaine explained.

Dean sighed, folded his arms, and shook his head. "Fine. Whatever."

"Dean…he needs to learn to protect himself." Castiel said earnestly.

"Cas, will you excuse us?" Dean asked. Cas nodded and disappeared. Blaine looked at Dean, a little uneasy. Dean chuckled softly. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna yell at you."

Blaine looked relieved. He cleared his throat. "Not that I was expecting it…"

"So, you really don't have control over your powers?" Dean wondered.

"If I'm scared or angry enough, it gets out of control." Blaine shrugged.

"Oh." Dean nodded.

"Yeah…listen, there's something else you should know." Blaine sat back down. "I'm gay. I like men."

Dean nodded again. "Oh. Cool. Well…gay is okay."

Great relief washed over Blaine. He sighed and smiled. "Thanks. My, uh…ex-adopted dad wasn't so accepting."

"Well, I am." Dean assured him. "Your uncle Sam won't mind, either. What, uh…what'd your other dad say?"

"He was okay with it." Blaine shrugged.

"Good." Dean cleared his throat. "Listen, Blaine…you know your Uncle Sam and I are hunters, right?"

"Right." Blaine replied. "I actually read that book series by Carver Edlund…"

Dean tried his best not to groan. "So you have some idea of what that life is like."

"Yeah…I thought it would be fun, but…thinking deeper, it sucks." Blaine shrugged.

Dean sighed inwardly with relief. This was going to be easier than he thought. "Yeah, it really does. Once you're in, there is no getting out. Believe me- I tried."

"So, I'm guessing you don't want me to be a hunter." Blaine guessed.

"You guessed correct." Dean nodded. "So, if you've been reading the books, you should know that Uncle Sam started the apocalypse. If anyone finds out about you, they're gonna use you against me and your uncle."

Blaine swallowed and nodded. "Shouldn't I learn to defend myself, then?"

"That you should." Dean nodded in agreement. "I could teach you how to use a gun. Uh, we could go to the shooting range."

Blaine blinked in shock. "Uh…I'm not old enough to use a gun. I don't even have a driver's license yet."

"I know. But…against angels and demons, you're gonna want to know how to use them." Dean answered. "If it makes you feel better, I learned how to use a gun when I was five years old."

"Wow….do I even _want_ to know what your dad was like?" Blaine asked without thinking. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it like that."

"Apology accepted." Dean replied. "You also have to know that to live as normal a life as possible…you can't travel around and hunt with me and your uncle."

Blaine tried to remain calm. "I don't have any other family. My adopted parents and brother gave me up…my mom had no siblings…"

Dean instinctively put a hand on Blaine's shoulder to comfort him. "It's okay. I'll still call every night and I'll swing by when I'm passing through."

"So…what, I'll be a real life Peyton Sawyer?" Blaine asked.

"Except for the part where she lives alone." Dean replied. "I have a friend who will be looking after you until you're old enough to live alone."

"Oh. Okay." Blaine smiled. "What about school?"

"Well, I can't afford to keep you at that fancy private school you go to." Dean shrugged. "There's a public school about a mile from here- William McKinley High School."

Blaine tensed. "Oh."

"Something wrong, kid?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. It's just…I had a problem with bullies at my old public school. That's why I went to Dalton."

"Blainey, trust me: there are scarier things out there than bullies. The only way to get over your fear is to face it." Dean said. "'Sides, if they give you a hard time, then kick their asses. Hard."

Blaine chuckled and nodded. "Thanks."

Dean patted Blaine on the back and stood up. "All righty. Let's head downstairs. There's some people I want you to meet."

They headed downstairs into the kitchen. Sam, Ellen, and Jo were all sitting; drinking coffee.

"Ellen, Bobby, Jo; this is my son Blaine. Blaine, these are friends of mine and your uncles': Bobby, Ellen, and Jo." Dean introduced.

Ellen smiled, stood, and extended her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Blaine."

Blaine shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, too." He also shook Jo's hand.

"You're shorter than I expected." Bobby commented, tilting his head a little.

Blaine chuckled. "Thanks?"

Bobby scoffed. "I don't suppose you have healing powers?"

"No. Sorry." Blaine shook his head and shrugged.

"So, Blaine, Ellen and Jo are going to be staying with you while your uncle and I are on the road." Dean said before Bobby could respond.

"Oh. Okay." Blaine smiled.

"I promise I will call you every night and visit you every time I pass through Ohio." Dean said firmly.

Blaine nodded. "I'd like that."

"Great!" Dean clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "I uh, called McKinley. We have to meet with the principal tomorrow."

"Already? Can I at least say goodbye to my friends at Dalton first?" Blaine asked.

"Sure, of course, buddy. We can do that." Dean smiled. "Where is Dalton, anyway?"

XXX

"Wow. Was this place built in the seventeenth century or something?" Dean asked in awe.

Blaine chuckled. "Eighteenth century, actually."

"Awesome." Dean nodded. They headed into the senior commons.

"Blaine!" Trent ran over and nearly tackled his friend to the ground. "Oh. I'm sorry about your mom."

"Thanks." Blaine replied, hugging back.

Wes, David, and Thad walked up to Blaine as well. "Our deepest and most heartfelt condolences, Blaine."

"Thanks, guys." Blaine pulled away, sighed, and gestured to Dean. "Guys, this is my dad. My real dad. My mom tracked him down before she died. Meet Dean Winchester. Dad, these are my friends: Wes Montgomery, David Thompson, Nick Duvall, Jeff Davis, Thad Weeks, and Trent Daniels."

Dean waved. "Hey."

"Hey. Dean Winchester. Why does that sound familiar?" Thad asked.

"Be…cause the character Dean Winchester from the Supernatural book series is named after me." Dean smiled widely.

"Blaine, I know you're going through a lot." Wes said. "We'll all understand if you'd rather have someone else take your solo spot at Sectionals."

Blaine sighed in dread. "Actually…someone's gonna have to take my place permanently. My dad can't afford to keep me in this school, and I don't qualify for a scholarship."

"What?! Are you kidding me?!" Flint Weston exclaimed. "We can't win Sectionals without you!"

"Dude. Calm down." David turned to Flint, then turned to Blaine. "Are you sure there's nothing you can do?"

"I'm afraid there really isn't anything I can do." Blaine shook his head sadly. "I'm transferring to William McKinley High School in Lima. This is goodbye."

Jeff fought back tears and hugged his friend. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Aw, I'll miss you, too." Blaine hugged Jeff back. "I'll miss all you guys."

"We'll miss you too, Blaine." Wes replied. "Per tradition, it is only fitting that we all sing a good-bye song to you before you leave."

Blaine glanced at Dean, who shrugged, then sat on the couch. The Warblers sang "So Long, Farewell" from _The Sound Of Music_. By the end, Blaine was in tears. He hugged his friends again.

"Good-bye, you guys." Blaine said. He waved as he and Dean left the room. He took a few deep breaths to compose himself. Looking up at his dad, he noticed Dean conspicuously wiping away a few stray tears. "Are you crying?"

Dean scoffed. "No, I'm not crying. It's just…allergies."

Blaine shook his head in disbelief and smiled. "Okay. I believe you."

"Good! Because it's true."

XXX

Later at the house, Sam and Dean drank beers in the living room. Sam furrowed his brow in thought. "So…how'd it go at that private school?"

"Great. His friends were understanding, but sad to see him leave." Dean took a swig of beer.

"Hmm." Sam nodded. Something had been bothering him ever since Blaine came into their lives. Dean took notice.

"Something wrong, Sammy?" Dean asked, tilting his head.

"It's just…Blaine has powers." Sam shrugged. "And you're okay with that?"

"Well, it's not like I have a choice whether or not he has them." Dean rolled his eyes. "Besides, they'll come in handy against…well…everything."

"You thought I was a freak because I had visions at one point and because I drank demon blood." Sam exclaimed.

Dean was confused. "Dude, when did I ever say that?"

"Seriously? You're playing dumb?" Sam scoffed. "The night we killed Ruby and Lillith, you left a voice message on my cell phone, saying that I am a freak, a vampire, and that you were done trying to help me!"

Dean's eyes widened with shock. "Sammy…I _did_ leave a voice mail, but I did _not_ say that! I said that we're family and that I was _not_ going to give up on you!"

Sam stared for a minute and scoffed quietly. "Well then, who…?"

"Ruby is the more likely candidate." Dean shrugged. "Or Zachariah. He _has_ been known to warp realities."

Sam took a deep breath. "Dean, I'm sorry. I should have known you better than this."

"Yeah." Dean nodded and stood. He cleared his throat. "Well, glad we got that cleared up."

"Yeah." Sam whispered and cleared his throat. "I think that covers our drama limit."

Dean was about to reply, when they heard a bloodcurdling scream coming from upstairs. They ran towards Blaine's room. "Blaine!"

They ran into the room and stopped short when they saw Blaine curled up on his armchair. "…Spider." Blaine squeaked in fear.

Dean exhaled sharply, walked over to the spider crawling across Blaine's floor and stepped on it, killing the spider. "Lesson number one: if it bleeds, you can kill it." Dean grabbed a tissue and scooped up the spider, and walked it over to Blaine, who shuddered and shrank away. "Blaine…the only way to get over your fear is to face it. Take the dead spider and throw it out the window."

Blaine gulped and gingerly took the dead spider wrapped in tissue. Holding it away from him, he headed to the window, opened it, and quickly threw the spider out. "Ugh…"

Dean smiled and clapped him on the shoulder. "Good job, buddy."

"I just feel so stupid being afraid of a spider." Blaine shook his head slowly.

"Hey, don't feel bad! Your uncle Sammy here's afraid of clowns!" Dean exclaimed.

Sam threw a glare at Dean, then smiled. "Yep. And your dad's afraid of planes."

Dean slugged Sam in the arm, causing the latter to snicker. "Anyway…get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."

XXX

The next morning was strange for Blaine. He had gotten used to waking up in a dorm room and putting on his uniform, then going down to the cafeteria for breakfast. Starting this morning, however, he picked out the usual polo shirt, skinny jeans, and bowtie and occasional sweater.

Dean drove him to the school after breakfast. They passed students either hitting each other or making out with each other along the way to the principal's office. Dean put a hand on his son's shoulder. "You good?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah."

"Principal Figgins will see you now." Said the secretary in a nasally voice.

Blaine and Dean walked into Figgins' office and tried not to gag at the smell of garlic, and sat down.

"Hello, and welcome to McKinley High." Figgins said in a monotone voice. He turned to Dean. "You must be Blaine Anderson, the new student."

"Actually, no. I'm his father." Dean replied. He didn't know whether or not to be insulted or flattered by the assumption. "Devon Anderson." He lied.

"Right. Sorry. Anyhow, I think you'll find your time here at McKinley High as…wholesome and fun. We have a good athletics program as well as a very talented glee club." Figgins went on.

Dean hid a scoff at "glee club" and nodded. "Good times."

"Indeed. You will need to fill out these forms, and then my secretary will hand you your new school books, your locker number and combination, your class schedule, and the school calendar." Figgins stood up to shake both Dean's and Blaine's hands.

Once Blaine had everything, he took a deep breath. "Okay. I'm ready."

Dean nodded. "Good. I'll see you later." He walked off.

"See ya." Blaine sighed.

'_Well…it's all uphill from here, right?'_

Little did Blaine know, he was very, very wrong.

**Next chapter starts with the Glee episode "Audition". I'll try to add as much Supernatural and Glee canon as I can.**


	4. First Day Of School

**All righty! I have the timelines and episodes all figured out! Woot woot! This story is going to be looooonnnnngggggg, so, sit tight!**

Over the last few days, Sam had researched Nephillims. He knew Dean would kill him, but he had to know. After all, the Flood happened because of the Nephilims, right? Sam looked on every website the search enguine came up with and looked through every library within a twenty mile radius for books on the subjects. He even looked in the Bible.

Dean walked into the kitchen and sighed. "So, how's the research going?"

Sam looked at his brother, slightly guilty. "Oh, yeah." He cleared his throat. "Look, I know he's your son, but, I couldn't help checking into nephillims."

Dean wasn't mad. He opened up the fridge and pulled out a beer. "So, what'd you find out?"

"Well, all lores say the same: Nephillims are half-angel, half-human; they are depicted as evil giants who destroy everything in their paths. God flooded the whole earth to get rid of them and to teach the angels who created the nephillims a lesson. He made a new rule: No angel is to conceive a child with a human." Sam explained.

Dean scoffed. "Well…clearly, not_ all_ the angels learned their lesson." He took a swig.

Sam laughed softly. "Well, yeah. But, Dean, Blaine seems like the complete opposite of what the lore says about nephillims. So…the backlash can't be that bad for Cas or Blaine, can it?"

"I dunno, Sammy." Dean took another swig, sat down, and sighed. "I would hate to be in Cas's shoes when his angel brothers and sisters find out what he- accidentally did."

Sam nodded in agreement. Then he had another thought. "Dean, what about Lucifer and Michael? If you say no…then would that mean Michael will move on to Blaine?"

Dean slammed his bottle down on the table and glared at Sam. "That's not gonna happen. Besides, I thought it would only work if the vessels are brothers? Uncle-nephew sounds a little too _Lion King_."

Sam chuckled. "Okay, good point. Besides, I doubt Michael would possess a half-angel."

"Yeah…"

XXX

It took Blaine twenty minutes to find his locker. He had time before he had to get to Homeroom, so, after putting his books away, he decorated the inside of his locker door. The finishing touch was a photo of him and his mom. Above it, he taped a piece of paper with her last words written on it. He sighed sadly and closed his locker. Looking down at his class schedule, he realized that all of his classes are all over the school. Great. Well, better get moving. He headed towards a staircase and realized that he may need to actually ask someone for directions. He tapped the shoulder of the first person who passed him.

"Excuse me, can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

The boy turned around, and stopped to stare at Blaine in wonder. "I'm Kurt." He introduced himself.

"Blaine." Blaine shook his hand, then cleared his throat. "I'm looking for room 311."

"It's actually two more levels up and on the other side of the school." Kurt replied.

Blaine sighed in exasperation. "Damn it. I don't suppose there's a shortcut?"

"Nope. Good luck." Kurt shrugged.

"Thanks." Blaine replied, heading back up the stairs. "Nice meeting you."

Kurt watched as Blaine sprinted back up the stairs. _'Nice meeting you, too._ Very _nice.'_

XXX

Throughout the day, Blaine kept getting lost and being late for classes. As the day went on, people either ignored him or gawked at his choice in outfit. But those weren't the high points of the day. He was at his locker when a couple of jocks approached him.

"Hey, kid. You lost?" One jock asked.

"Uh, no, I'm fine." Blaine smiled politely.

"Really? 'Cause Lima Elementary is about five blocks over." The jocks laughed and high-fived each other.

Blaine glared at them. "There's a reform school a mile from here. You sure _you_ didn't get lost on the way there?"

The jocks stopped laughing, then cracked their knuckles. "Now you done it."

Blaine stood his ground and waited until one of the jocks made their move, then caused him to punch one of his friends.

"OH, WHAT THE HELL!" The jock with the now bruised eye yelled and shoved his friend hard.

Blaine simply smiled, turned, and walked away. By then it was lunchtime. Apparently, it was pizza day, so, he grabbed a couple slices, a breadstick, a salad with ranch dressing, and a bottle of grape juice. The cafeteria was pretty crowded, but, he saw a mostly empty table where Kurt was sitting and headed over there.

Kurt looked up and tried to contain his excitement. "Oh- Blaine! Hey, there's a spot over here."

Blaine smiled and sat across from Kurt. "Thanks. Fancy meeting you here."

"You, too." Kurt replied. "Are you a junior?"

Blaine chuckled and opened his juice drink. "Freshman, actually."

"Oh." Kurt nodded. While Blaine mopped up the grease from the pizza, Kurt let his eyes wander. Blaine looked towards where Kurt was looking so longingly…at a male jock. Blaine's gaydar went off. He decided to have a little fun.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Blaine asked.

"Hmm?" Kurt asked. He realized what he was doing and snapped out of it. "Oh! Yeah, yeah. I'm-I'm good."

Blaine glanced again over at the jock table, faked a look of realization and nodded. "Ohhh. I know what you were thinking."

Kurt all of a sudden stiffened. "No, you don't. You barely even know me."

"True, but I am familiar with that look." Blaine picked up his pizza and took a bite.

"What look?" Kurt asked, nonchalantly.

"The look of longing…" Blaine almost laughed at the look of panic in his eyes. "You want to be a jock, don't you?"

Kurt restrained himself from sighing with relief. "Yes! Yes, exactly. Uh…but, I'm too uncoordinated. I can't tell you how many times I hurt myself in gym." Blaine nodded in understanding. He was about to respond, when Kurt gaped at something behind Blaine. "Oh my God. You can't be serious."

Blaine turned around to see a homecoming court voting booth. Over three cheerleaders' heads was a sign that read "HOMCOMING COURT- VOTE HERE". A short girl with long, dark brown hair was waving cash and speaking loud enough for everyone to hear. "Who is that?"

"Rachel Berry. Loud, overdramatic, selfish, and intolerable." Kurt explained. "The three cheerleaders are the Plastics of McKinley High. Quinn, the Queen Bee; Santana, the gossip; and Brittany, the dumbest girl you'll ever meet."

Blaine nodded. "Wow."

"Yep." Kurt took a sip of his drink and stood up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to do something I'm probably going to end up regretting. Watch my food, please."

Blaine chuckled and continued eating. Kurt returned a few minutes later with a look of satisfaction on his face. "So, what'd you do?"

"I nominated myself for Homecoming Queen." Kurt announced. Blaine nearly choked on his drink. "As a joke, obviously. I wanted to see the look on Quinn's face, and it was priceless!"

Blaine just chuckled. _'I think this may be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.'_

XXX

During his next period, Blaine excused himself to use the restroom. He turned a corner and saw Castiel standing in the middle of the hall. "Castiel. Is everything okay?"

Blaine felt weird about calling his dads "Dad", since he just barely met them recently; and even though his adopted dad disowned him.

"Hello, Blaine. Everything's fine." Castiel replied. "I just wanted to check up on you. That's what fathers do, right?"

Blaine looked around and walked closer. "Um, yeah…but, they also don't show up at their kids' school randomly unless it's an emergency."

Castiel nodded. "Sorry."

"It's okay. For what it's worth, I appreciate you checking up on me." Blaine shrugged and smiled. "I'll see you later."

"Okay. I will see you later, too." Castiel replied and vanished.

XX

Anna waited at an abandoned warehouse in Lima. Castiel asked her to meet him there, and needless to say, she was curious…until she read his mind. Then she was horrified. As Cas appeared to her, she fumed.

"How…could…you…be…so…_stupid_, Castiel?!" Anna exploded. "A _nephillim_?! Really?!"

"How did you…?" Castiel was confused at first, but then, he realized… "You read my mind."

"Hell yes, I did!" Anna put her hands on her hips. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"It was a moment of weakness. I didn't realize once would be all that it took." Castiel shrugged. "Look, Anna, he's completely harmless. He's not like the nephillims of old."

"How do you know that? How do you know he isn't simply playing you for a fool?" Anna asked. "Castiel, the nephillims were the reason Father flooded the whole earth in the first place! What do you think he'll do when he finds out about this?"

"I was hoping He'd be merciful, since my son is nothing like those abominations from way back then." Castiel explained.

Anna exhaled slowly, folded her arms, and shook her head. "A year ago, you would have killed him on sight."

"And then, Dean would have killed me." Castiel smiled wryly. "Anna, just give him a chance, okay? I promise you: he's completely harmless. If you take a few minutes to have a conversation with him, you'll see."

That seemed to sway Anna…a little. Clearly, Castiel was beginning to love this boy. "Fine. But don't think you can just keep this under wraps. I found out, so the rest of our brothers and sisters will find out eventually; as will Lucifer, Michael, Crowley, their demons, and hunters. Some won't mind, but, the rest will _not_ be happy with you. I just hope you're prepared for that."

Castiel nodded. "Thank you, Anna."

"You're welcome." Anna vanished.

XXX

Blaine walked into the house and saw Dean sitting on the couch watching a movie. "Hey, kid. How was your first day?"

"Good." Blaine smiled. "I made a friend."

"Oh, well, that's awesome." Dean nodded, then smirked. "Is he hot?"

Blaine blushed a dark red. "Well, I mean…he's…cute in his own special way."

"Meaning he's butt-ugly." Dean joked.

"Dean!" Blaine exclaimed.

Dean just laughed. "Oh, relax. I was just kidding."

Blaine rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Also, Castiel stopped by for a visit at my school."

Dean scoffed. "Oh, God, that's gotta be embarrassing for you."

"Well, it was while everyone was in class. I gently told him not to visit unless it was an emergency." Blaine explained. Then, Castiel appeared. "Oh, hey! Speak of the devil."

Castiel frowned. "But I'm not a devil."

"I know. It's just an expression." Blaine shrugged.

"'Sup, Cas?" Dean greeted.

"Blaine, we need to explore your strengths and weaknesses." Castiel said.

"Now?" Blaine asked.

"Anna found out about you, and if she found out, everyone will know by tomorrow." Cas explained.

Dean exhaled slowly. "This'll be fun."

"It is of utmost important we do this." Castiel went on.

"Oh. Okay."

"Wait." Dean stood up and turned to his son. "Do you have homework?"

"Yeah, actually. I have to read a chapter in my science book and complete the chapter review; and then I have to find _To Kill A Mockingbird_\- the book- for English." Blaine replied.

Dean scoffed lightly. "What- they don't give out copies anymore?"

Blaine shrugged. "It's kind of a low-budget school."

Dean nodded. "Okay. Go work on your science homework. I'll go get that book for you."

"Dean, time is of the essence." Castiel pressed.

"Cas…let the kid do his damn schoolwork. _Then_ we'll worry about the backlash we're about to get." Dean said firmly.

Castiel relented and stepped back. Blaine nodded and headed upstairs. He was starting to feel like Buffy Summers: normal kid by day, monster killer by night.


	5. How To Train Your Nephilim

**BEFORE YOU READ ON: I replaced the A/N with the real chapter four, so you might want to go back and read it. **

"All right, let's get this party started!"

Blaine had finished his homework, and Dean found the book and a place where they can practice shooting. Dean, Sam, Blaine, and Castiel all headed to an abandoned warehouse with soundproof walls.

"First, what is the strongest item you've ever lifted?" Castiel asked.

"That would be my car." Blaine replied. "It got stuck in a mudhole, so I climbed out, lifted it and turned it around with ease."

"Did you sweat afterwards? Or were you sore?" Dean asked. Blaine shook his head. "Great! Now, your mom also told me you can move stuff with your mind."

"Yep. All I have to do is focus on the object and move it." Blaine shrugged.

"Can you move people?" Dean asked again.

"Actually, yes. I made someone punch his friend earlier, remember?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah. Can you move two people?" Dean asked.

"Hmm…" Blaine stroked his chin thoughtfully, then glanced between Sam and Dean.

Sam's eyes widened a little. "Uh, wait, can we talk about this first?"

Ignoring Sam, Blaine made him and Dean run in opposite directions, then had them run towards each other and made Sam pick Dean up in a hug and spun him around. Blaine chuckled sheepishly as the brothers glared at him. "Sorry. Couldn't resist."

Castiel smiled. "I thought it was lovely."

"You would." Dean muttered darkly.

"All right. You've tried strength and telekinesis. Now let's try electronic manipulation." Castiel lead Blaine over to the fuse box. "Try turning the lights back on."

Blaine placed his hand on the fuse box, took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and concentrated. A few seconds later, there was a distant click and a sudden brightness. Blaine opened his eyes and gaped in awe. "Wow. I didn't know I could do that."

Castiel smiled and nodded. "Now, how about knocking someone out by touching their forehead?"

"Been there, done that." Blaine smiled.

"How about smiting?" Castiel asked.

Blaine was confused and a little wary. "Smiting?"

"Also known as the Killing Touch." Castiel explained. "You just cup your hand like this and spread your fingers…" Castiel did so. "grab someone's face and imagine them dead. Really concentrate."

"Uh…heh…I don't know if I want that power." Blaine replied, a little queasy.

"Blaine, what would you do in self-defense if someone's trying to kill you or someone you care about?" Castiel asked.

"Well, like I said, I can just knock people out with a simple touch, so…that seems like enough for me." Blaine shrugged.

"Okay, well, at least you know what it is and how to do it." Dean shrugged. He pulled out a holy fire lighter. "Let's see how you deal with hoy fire." He threw the lighter down and a ring of fire encircled Blaine. "It's low enough for you to step over, so…try it."

Blaine lifted a leg to step over it, but a force held him back. He sighed. "Guess I'm affected by holy fire."

Dean nodded, pulled out a water bottle and put the fire out. "All right. Let's do invulnerability next."

"Yes, let's." Cas nodded and turned to Blaine. "What is the highest intensity of physical pain you have ever experienced?"

Blaine thought for a moment. "You know…none of the physical pains I went through were really that painful to be honest."

Dean nodded and pulled out a gun. "This isn't going to kill you, I promise. Just shoot yourself in the shoulder to test the waters."

Blaine swallowed and shakily took the gun. Taking a deep breath, he aimed the gun at his shoulder, squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation, then shot himself. The bullet went through his shoulder, but it wasn't as painful as it would have been on a normal human. Blaine just cried out and buckled over, taking deep breaths. Castiel healed him. Blaine took another deep breath and exhaled sharply. "Well, that wasn't so bad."

"But wait!" Dean exclaimed half-teasingly and pulled out the angel blade. "To angels, this hurts like hell just as much as a normal blade would hurt a normal human being. Hold out your wrist."

Blaine swallowed again in anticipation and held out his wrist. Dean gently sliced it open and jumped back when Blaine screamed in pain and clutched his wrist. He groaned. "Hurts like hell."

Castiel once again healed him. "This is good information."

"Sorry, Blaine." Dean winced.

"It's fine. We're testing out weaknesses, right?" Blaine smiled.

Dean smiled, nodded, and clapped him on the shoulder. "Good man. Sucking it up. All right, let's move on."

Sam walked over to a wall. "Let's see how you do against an angel banishing sigil."

"Study closely. You're gonna want to know how to make one." Dean added.

Blaine nodded and watched closely. He braced himself when Sam hit the sigil. Nothing happened. He looked around. "Where'd Cas go?"

"He vanished somewhere to avoid being banished." Dean explained. "Cas, it's over now. You can come back."

Castiel reappeared at Blaine's side. "Now then…shall we try Holy White Light?"

"Ooh, yeah. Sam, you and I better get out of here." Dean jerked his head towards the door.

"Wait- why?" Blaine asked, confused.

"Holy White Light can be…painful to withstand to humans." Castiel explained. He waited until the brothers left, then continued. "Okay, so, the key to summoning any power is imagining yourself doing it. So, lift up your palm, your fingers pointing upwards." Blaine did so. "Good. Now imagine a deadly white light shooting from your palm destroying everything in your path." Blaine took a deep breath, closed his eyes and imagined himself shooting a white light. He concentrated hard, and a small light shot from his hand, then fizzled out. "Well, practice makes perfect. Now, last but not least, we need to see if you can understand and withstand Enochian." Cas disappeared. Suddenly, the ground was shaking, lights shortened out, and the windows shattered. Blaine could hear Castiel's voice saying words, but couldn't understand them. The shaking stopped, and Castiel reappeared.

"I could hear you, but I couldn't understand you." Blaine reported.

Castiel nodded. "All right. I'll teach you Enochian."

Blaine nodded, and Dean and Sam walked back inside. "Whew. Good to know the warehouse is still standing."

Castiel and Blaine smiled and shrugged. Dean smiled back. All right. We know your weaknesses and your strength. Next is learning hand-to-hand combat."

Before anyone responded, the door flew open. An angel holding an angel blade walked in looking very pissed.

"Dean, get Blaine out of here." Castiel ordered.

The angel flicked his wrist, and Sam and Dean flew against a wall and slid to the floor, unconscious. Before Castiel reacted, the angel trapped him in a ring of fire, then turned to Blaine. "Abomination! You don't belong on this earth!"

"Amlickiah, listen to me." Castiel pleaded. Amlickiah ignored Castiel and grabbed Blaine by the throat. To Blaine's horror, Amlickiah aimed the blade towards him. He was about to plunge, when suddenly, Anna appeared behind Amlickiah and smited him. Blaine landed on his feet, gasping for breath. Anna obliterated the fire that trapped Castiel. Castiel walked over to Blaine. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Blaine nodded. They turned to Anna.

"Thank you, Anna." Castiel said gratefully.

Dean groaned and clutched his head. He stood up and sighed when he saw that Blaine and Cas were okay, then turned to Sam and shook him awake. "Sammy?"

Sam groaned and sat up. "Okay, who attacked us this time?"

"It was Amlickiah." Castiel replied. "He trapped me in holy fire and was about to kill Blaine, when Anna appeared and smited him."

Dean exhaled sharply. "Perfect timing, Anna. Thanks. We owe you one."

"Yeah, thanks." Blaine said to Anna.

Anna smiled. "Well, your father said I should get to know you before I judge you. How can I if you're dead?"

Blaine chuckled. Sam smiled and clapped Blaine's shoulder. "Well, you're not a Winchester until you've had a near-death experience. Welcome to the family."

"Thanks?" Blaine smiled.

"I hope you all realize that this is only the beginning." Anna illustrated. She turned to Blaine. "You're gonna need all the training and help you can get. Good luck."

"Thank you." Blaine nodded. Anna nodded in response and vanished.

Dean sighed deeply. "Blaine, I know this is a lot to take in, but you have your family."

Blaine nodded to show he understood. "This just seems…harder than I thought. Can I really balance school and avoiding creatures who want to kill me and train at the same time?"

"You'll have us and Bobby and the Harvelles." Sam assured him. "You're not alone."

Blaine's heart swelled with emotion. He ducked his head and blinked away tears. "Guys…I…"

"Ah! No chick flick moments." Sam held up a finger and smirked. "Right, Dean?"

Dean chuckled. "Right. Now…let's continue your training."

'_Well, it's all uphill from here, right?'_ Blaine thought. _'As long as I have people who love me, I can get through anything.'_


	6. The Nephilim And The Cambion

Sam and Dean had a problem. They found a Cambion in Alliance, Nebraska. They have never dealt with an Anti-Christ before. They didn't know what to do. Luckily Castiel showed up in their motel room.

"It's lucky you found the boy." Castiel said.

"Oh yeah, real lucky." Dean replied sarcastically. "So, what do we do with him?"

"Kill him." Castiel answered simply. Sam froze in the middle of tying his tie. Both brothers stared at Castiel, who stared back.

"Cas." Dean said imploringly.

"This child is half demon and half human, but it's far more powerful than either. Other cultures call this hybrid cambion or katako. You know him as the antichrist." Castiel explained. He sat on a chair which made farting noises. Confused, he shifted positions and the noises continued. Dean watches in amusement, raising his eyebrows.

"That wasn't me." Castiel said innocently. He pulls out a whoopee cushion.

"Who put _that _there?" Dean joked.

Sam jumped in, getting back on topic. "Anyway, I don't get it. Jesse is the devil's son?"

Castiel sighed. "No, of course not. Your Bible gets more wrong than it does right. The antichrist is not Lucifer's child. It's just demon spawn. But it is one of the devil's greatest weapons in the war against heaven."

"Well, if Jesse's a demonic howitzer, then what the hell's he doing in Nebraska?" Dean wanted to know.

"The demons lost him." Castiel explained. "They can't find him. But they're looking."

Dean slowly shook his head. "And they lost him because?"

"Because of the child's power. It hides him from both angels and demons. For now." Castiel nodded once.

"So he's got, like, a force field around him. Well, that's great. Problem solved." Dean smiled and threw out his arms.

"With Lucifer risen, this child grows strong. Soon, he will do more than just make a few toys come to life—something that will draw the demons to him. The demons will find this child. Lucifer will twist this boy to his purpose. And then, with a word, this child will destroy the Host of Heaven." Castiel went on. Why is Dean not understanding the situation here?

It was like a light switched on in Dean's head. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. You're saying that—that Jesse's gonna nuke the angels?"

"We cannot allow that to happen." Castiel said with determination.

Sam stands up. "Wait. We're the good guys. We—we don't just—kill children."

Castiel's patience was wearing thin. "A year ago, you would have done whatever it took to win this war."

"Things change." Sam argued.

Dean stepped forward, putting a hand on Sam's arm and putting himself between Sam and Caastiel. "Okay. Hey, look, we are not going to kill him. All right? But we can't leave Jesse here either. We know that. So...we take him to Bobby's. He'll know what to do."

"Cas, you have a Nephilim for a son. How is that any different than Jesse being a half-demon?" Sam asked.

"It's different, because Blaine didn't choose this life." Castiel responded, glaring at Sam.

"Neither did Jesse!" Sam exclaimed, throwing his arms out.

"No matter what people and angels may think about Nephilims, Cambions are much worse."

"So we take Jesse to Bobby's." Dean repeated firmly.

Castiel just stared at his friend in dismay. "You'll kidnap him? What is going on in this town, it's what happens when this thing is happy. You cannot _imagine_ what it will do if it's angry. Besides, how will you hold him? With a thought, he could be halfway around the world."

"So we-"

"So we tell him the truth. You say Jesse's destined to go dark side- fine. But he hasn't yet. So if we lay it all out for him- what he is, the apocalypse, everything- he might make the right choice." Sam said, interrupting Dean.

There was a long pause before Castiel spoke. "You didn't. And I can't take that chance."

Sam glared after Castiel as he vanishes, then he sighed in frustration. "Damn it." There was no way to talk Castiel out of this. Unless… "Dean…I know you don't like this, but…what if we tell Blaine what's going on?"

"Sam…" Dean shook his head warningly.

"He kind of understands what Jesse would be going through if we tell him everything, and he could convince Cas-" Sam went on.

"Sam, no!" Dean said sternly. "I made myself very clear: I do not want Blaine involved in this shit!"

"Well, what other choice do we have?" Sam shrugged.

"We can stop Cas on our own!" Dean fired back. "Sam…we are _not_ going to involve my son. Okay?"

Sam sighed and nodded. "Okay."

"Good." Dean exhaled sharply. "Now, I'm going to get some grub and gas up Baby. Then we're gonna figure out a way to convince Cas that we can train Jesse to be good."

"Okay. I'll call Bobby and look up some information about Cambions." Sam replied.

Dean nodded. "All right."

Sam waited until Dean left before opening up his laptop and looking up the closest airport to Blaine's house.

XXX

Blaine's first few weeks of school was hectic. He managed to go three days without getting lost and was determined to continue this streak. He was finishing up his homework when his phone rang. "Uncle Sam, this is a surprise."

"Yeah, hi." Sam cleared his throat. "Listen, uh, we have kind of a weird situation here."

"Weirder than normal?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Haha. We found a Cambion- half-demon, half-human- child in Alliance, Nebraska." Sam explained. "Your dad- Castiel- wants to kill him."

"What?! Why?!" Blaine exclaimed. "He's just a kid!"

"I know."

"So, how are you going to stop him?" Blaine asked. Then he realized… "That's why you called me. To convince Castiel to back off."

"Yeah."

"Okay, no problem. I'll call upon him, and-"

"The thing is…I don't think Castiel will come when you call." Sam replied. "At least not right away."

"Okay, then once you find him, you can call me."

"It may be too late."

Blaine huffed and threw out his free hand. "Then I don't know how you expect me to talk him down."

"I'm emailing you a plane ticket to Alliance." Sam explained. "I will also text you the address to Jesse's- the Cambion's- house so you can take a cab straight there."

Blaine stopped in surprise. "Uncle Sam, the nearest airport is forty-five minutes away, and I have school in the morning!"

"Well, this is an emergency." Sam insisted.

"Okay. Got my boarding pass. I'll see you in a few hours." Blaine replied. He hung up, quickly packed and rushed out of his room. He found a note from Ellen, explaining that she and Jo went to Toledo to visit distant relatives. He left a note for Ellen in return, that he left for Alliance to help his dad, and he'll be back by morning. His own car was still in the shop. He sighed in irritation. He didn't want to do this, but, he had no other option. He called Kurt.

"Why, hello, Blaine Anderson." Kurt replied, pleasantly surprised.

"Hey, Kurt. Um, listen, I know this is kind of weird and last minute, but I really need to get to the airport now, and my car is in the shop." Blaine said in one breath.

Kurt was now really surprised. "Oh. Okay. I can be at your house in ten minutes."

"Thanks!" Blaine replied. "See you in ten."

XX

"So…your aunt and cousin are visiting relatives, so you're going to talk your dad out of something in Nebraska of all places." Kurt recounted.

"That sums it up." Blaine replied, shrugging.

"Okay…why are your dads in Nebraska?" Kurt asked. Kurt was surprised to learn that Blaine had two dads. Blaine explained that his real mom and real dad were married, but they got divorced, his mom remarried, so he really has an adopted dad, his real dad, and his stepdad. ("Wow- Father's Day must be really overwhelming for you." "Actually, my adopted dad gave me back to my real parents, so I only have two dads to give Father's Day gifts to.").

Blaine let out a long sigh. He didn't want to lie, but, he had to keep it a secret. "His job."

"Oh." Kurt nodded. "Okay, none of my business. Do you have someone to pick you up from the airport there?"

"My uncle arranged for a cab to pick me up." Blaine explained. "I didn't want to pay for a cab going all the way out to the airport here, so, that's why I called you."

"Oh. Hmm. Good thing I didn't-" Kurt caught himself. "I-I mean, good thing I answered my phone."

Blaine noticed that near-miss. What was he going to say? He just nodded. "Yeah. Thanks. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't."

Kurt laughed softly. They neared the airport now. Kurt parked near the entrance. Blaine rushed out of the car. "Good luck!"

"Thanks!" Blaine called back. He went through security and got to his gate easily. Once on the plane, he sighed and pulled out his phone to turn it off. It rang. "Hey, Aunt Ellen. Did you see my note?"

"I did. Does your father know you're going to them?" Ellen asked.

Blaine hesitated. "Um, no, but my uncle does. I'm sure he'll tell Dean."

"How'd you get to the airport?"

"My friend Kurt Hummel drove me." Blaine replied. He noticed a flight attendant giving him a stern look. "Uh, Aunt Ellen, I'm on the plane right now, so I need to turn off my phone. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Bye!" He hung up and turned his phone off. The flight attendant nodded, gave him a satisfied look, then continued on.

XXX

There wasn't much information about the Cambion- either online or at the library. Just what Castiel told them already, and they're supposed to be unrehabilitated.

"Well, so much for getting more information." Dean grumbled as he slammed a book shut. "Any luck on your end?"

"Nope." Sam slumped his shoulders. "We're going in blind."

"Now, let's just hope Cas hasn't gotten to Jesse yet." Dean responded. He pulled out his phone, which was turned off. "What the hell? When did I turn my phone off?" He turned it back on. He noticed he has a voicemail message from Ellen.

"Hey, Dean. It's Ellen. I just wanted to make sure that you know that Blaine is heading to Nebraska to talk Castiel out of something. I just barely found out. Jo and I had just got back from Toledo when I saw his note. When I called him, he was already on a plane."

Anger and worry boiled up inside Dean. He gripped the phone and checked the time of Ellen's call. It was three hours ago. He whipped around glaring angrily at his brother, who held his hands up to calm him.

"Dean…"

"I asked you…I _told_ you _not _to involve my son in this!" Dean said angrily.

"I thought he could help talk Cas down." Sam explained calmly.

"Really?! Did you think that he might be in danger if that demon shows up? Or if Cas tries to kill Jesse, Blaine would get caught in the crossfire?" Dean asked, advancing slowly towards his brother. "Blaine isn't trained enough to deal with this kind of thing!"

"I'm sure Cas has enough self-restraint to not let anything happen to Blaine." Sam reassured him.

Dean nodded, then pointed at Sam. "You better pray he does."

XXX

_15 Minutes Earlier…_

At Jesse's house, Jesse gets a cup of water from a five-gallon jug. He turned around to see a strange man in a trench coat. He backs away, dropping the glass, which smashes.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." Castiel said calmly as he advances, carrying Ruby's knife behind his back.

Jesse continues to back away. "Mom! Dad!"

"Your mother and father are sleeping. I assure you, they won't wake until morning." Castiel replied. Jesse started breathing hard.

"I'm sorry." Castiel was about to raise the knife when Blaine kicked the front door open and made the knife appear in his hand. Castiel whirled around and stared at him in shock. "Blaine, what are you doing here?"

"I came to stop you." Blaine said simply, walking into the house. "Castiel, I'm a Nephilim. I am half-angel, half-human. Nephilim's are supposed to be evil, but I'm not. Why should a Cambion be any different?"

"You wouldn't understand, Blaine." Castiel replied. "Now please, stay out of this."

Blaine frowned and stepped in between Castiel and Jesse. He folded his arms. "If you kill him, you'll have to kill me, too. I'm one of the good guys, but it could have easily gone the other way. So you might as well kill me, too."

Castiel considered this. He didn't want to hurt Blaine, but he didn't want the Cambion to live, either. "Then, I'm sorry." He shoved Blaine out of the way, grabbed the knife, and was about to raise his knife at Jesse, when Jesse unknowingly turned Castiel into an action figure.

Dean and Sam burst through the door. He glanced towards Blaine and Jesse. "Was there a guy here? In a trench coat?" Jesse pointed to the action figure resembling Castiel. Dean walked over to it, picked it up, examined it for a minute, then set it on the mantelpiece.

Sam sat on a chair, Jesse on the couch, and Blaine on the armrest of the chair Sam sat on.

"Was he your friend?" Jesse asked.

"Him? No." Dean lied and shook his head.

"I did that. But how did I do that?" He asked in shock.

"You're a superhero." Dean lied again.

"I am?" Jesse asked, disbelieving.

Dean nodded. "Yeah. Yeah. I mean, who else could turn someone into a toy? You're Superman-minus the cape and the go-go boots. See, my-my partner and I, we work for a secret government agency. It's our job to find kids with special powers. In fact, we're here to take you to a hidden base in South Dakota, where you'll be trained to fight evil."

"Like the X-Men?" Jesse asked, getting excited.

"Exactly like the X-Men." Dean said, chuckling. "In fact, the, uh, guy we're taking you to, he's even in a wheelchair. You'll be a hero. You'll save lives. You'll get the girl. Sounds like fun, right?"

Before Jesse could respond, Dean was flung against the wall. A demon possessing Julia- Jesse's biological mother- walks in.

"They're lying to you." The demon said simply. Sam and Blaine stand up. The demon flings them against the wall with Dean. Jesse stands up. "Stay right there, dreamboat. Can't hurt you. Orders." The demon said to Sam. Then he/she turned to Dean. "You, on the other hand? Hurting you's encouraged." The demon then turned to Blaine. "And don't even get me _started_ on the Nephilim." The Demon flicks her wrist and slams Dean against the opposite wall, then back.

"No! Uh!" Dean yelled, the grunted in pain.

"Leave him alone!" Jesse exclaimed.

The demon leans down to Jesse, speaking sweetly. "Jesse. You're beautiful. You have your father's eyes."

"Who are you?" Jesse asked warily.

"I'm your mother." The demon replied, simply.

"No, you're not."

"Mm-hm. You're half human...half one of us." The demon revealed.

"She means demons, Jesse!" Dean exclaimed.

The Demon straightens and holds up a hand clenched into a fist. Dean groans in pain. The demon leans back down to Jesse. "Those people you call your parents-they lied to you, too. You're not theirs-not really."

"My mom and dad love me." Jesse said firmly.

"Do they? Is-is that why they leave you alone all day? Because they love you so much? These people-these imposters-they told you that the tooth fairy was real and that your toys could hurt you and a hundred other things that aren't true. They love you so much, they made your whole life a lie. Look into your heart, Jesse. You've always known you weren't theirs. You've always known you were different. Everyone has lied to you. They're not FBI agents. And you're not a superhero." The demon ranted.

"Then what am I?" Jesse demanded.

"You're powerful. You can have anything you want. You can do anything you want." The demon answered.

"Don't listen to her, Jesse!" Dean exclaimed.

The demon holds up a hand and Dean groans. She then turns back to Jesse. "They treated you like a child. Nobody trusted you. Everybody's lied to you. Doesn't that make you angry?" Jesse clenches his fist. The room rattles. The demon looks up, exultant. The fire flares up and the lights flicker. "See? It _does_ make you angry. But I'm telling you the truth, Jesse." Things began to shatter. Blaine worked hard to make sure nothing fell and broke, but the Cambion was too powerful. The demon continued. "Wouldn't it be better if there were no lies? Come with me and you can wash it all clean. Start over. Imagine that-a world without lies."

Sam jumped in. "She's right. We lied to you." The demon looks at Sam, eyes black. Sam ignored her and continued. "But I'll tell you the truth." The demon raises a fist. Something crunches. Sam tries to speak through the pressure on his throat.

"I just want...to tell..."

"Stop it." Jesse demanded. Sam drops to the floor, released. He gasps for breath. "I want to hear what he has to say."

"You're stronger than I thought." The demon said, amazed.

"We lied to you. And I'm sorry. So here's the truth. I'm Sam Winchester. That's my brother, Dean. W-we hunt monsters." Sam admitted.

"Except when _you_ are the monster. Right, Sammy?" The demon taunted.

"Blaine is a Nephilim- half-angel, half-human." Sam continued. "And that woman right there, her name is Julia. She's your mother. But the thing inside of her, the thing that you're talking to-it's a demon."

"A demon?"

"He's done nothing but lie to you since the moment you met him. Don't listen to him. Punish him." The demon demanded.

"Sit down and shut up." Jesse snapped. A chair scoots up behind the demon, who is forced into it, silent. She struggles to speak.

"There's, uh, kind of a...a war between angels and demons, and...you're a part of it." Sam went on.

"I'm just a kid." Jesse said, stunned.

"You can go with her if you want. I can't stop you. No one can. But if you do...millions of people will die." Sam replied.

"She said I was half demon. Is that true?" Jesse asked.

"Yes. But you're half human, too. You can do the right thing. You've got choices, Jesse. But if you make the wrong ones, it'll haunt you for the rest of your life."

"Why are you telling me this?!" Jesse asked, a little freaked out.

"Because I have to believe someone can make the right choice, even if I couldn't." Sam replied.

Jesse thinks about this. He clenches his fist and looks at the Demon. "Get out of her."

The chair flies back against the wall. Black smoke pours out of Julia's mouth and vanishes up the chimney. Dean drops to the ground, panting.

"How did you do that?" Dean asked in amazement.

Jesse shrugged. "I just did."

Dean smiled. "Kid...you're awesome."

Jesse glanced at Blaine. "You're really half-angel?"

Blaine nodded. "Guilty as charged."

"Did you have to make the same choice I just made?" He asked.

"Yeah." Blaine nodded again. "It really wasn't a difficult choice. I don't want to hurt anybody."

Jesse nodded and then looks at Julia, slumped in the chair. "Is she gonna be all right?"

"Eventually." Dean said, looking at Julia. He then leans down and picks up the Castiel action figure, which fell down at some point. "Look, uh, truth is, he's kind of a buddy of mine. Is there any way you could turn him back?"

"He tried to kill me." Jesse said pointedly.

Dean nodded in understanding. "Right. Uh. But he's a-he's a good guy. He was just confused." Jesse says nothing. Dean sighed. "Okay. It's been a long night. We'll...talk about it later." Dean puts the Castiel action figure back on the mantel.

"What now?" Jesse asked.

Dean looks back at Sam and Blaine. "Now we take you someplace safe, get you trained up. You'd be handy in a fight, kid."

"What if I don't want to fight?"

"Jesse." Sam comes forward to sit in front of the Cambion. "You're powerful. More powerful than...pretty much anything we've ever seen. That makes you-"

"A freak." Jesse clarified.

"To some people, maybe. But not to us. See, we're kind of freaks ourselves." Sam smiled.

Blaine leaned forward. "Jesse, I know exactly how you feel. When I first discovered what I was, I didn't think I'd be able to live a normal life. But, as time went on, I became pretty good at hiding my powers and just living amongst normal people."

Jesse nodded to show he understood. "I can't stay here, can I?"

"No." Dean said sadly. "The demons know where you are, and more will be coming."

"I won't go without my mom and dad." Jesse said firmly.

"There's nothing more important than family. We get that. And if you really want to take them with you, we'll back your play. But you got to understand-it's gonna be dangerous for them, too." Sam explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Our dad...he would take us with him wherever he went." Dean explained.

"Where is he now?" Jesse wanted to know.

"Dead. A demon killed him." Sam answered.

"Look, Jesse...once you're in this fight..." Dean leaned down towards Jesse. "You're in it till the end, win or lose."

"What should I do?"

"We can't tell you. It's your choice. It's not fair. I know." Sam replied.

"Can I go see my parents? I, I need to...say goodbye."

Dean nodded. "Sure."

Jesse heads upstairs. Dean turned to Blaine, who looked down, slightly guiltily. "Blaine, look at me." Blaine slowly looked up at his father's disappointed and angry expression. "What the hell were you thinking?! You could have been killed! I asked you to stay out of this monster-hunting crap, and you deliberately disobeyed me!"

"I'm sorry. I thought I could convince Castiel not to kill Jesse." Blaine replied, near tears.

Dean stared at his son and sighed. He's been down this road before with his father. When John Winchester punishes his boys, he really punishes his boys. Instead of the normal grounding kids get from their parents when they were in trouble, Sam and Dean were either left at boys' homes or -to put it mildly- got a good spanking. Sam glanced at Dean nervously. He knew some people inherited their parents' less savory traits. He wondered if Dean is one of those people.

"Dean…"

Dean raised a hand to silence Sam. "You- not a word." He turned to Blaine. "You- grounded. One month. No TV, no video games, no internet unless it's for school, no phone, no shopping."

Blaine swallowed back a protest and nodded. "Yes, sir."

"And another thing…" Dean softened. "Don't call me 'sir'."

Blaine looked confused at that, but nodded anyway. "Okay. Sorry. Won't happen again."

"Good."

Sam examines the Castiel action figure and puts him back on the mantel without any of the care Dean showed.

"He's been up there a long time." Dean said. They all run upstairs and enter Jesse's room. It's empty.

"He's gone." They turned to see Castiel behind them.

"Where?" Sam asked.

Castiel shrugged. "I don't know. Jesse put everyone in town back to normal-the ones still alive. Then he vanished."

Sam notices a note on Jesse's bed and picks it up. "Hey."

"What does it say?" Dean asked.

"That he had to leave to keep his parents safe, that he loves them, and he's sorry." Sam replied.

"How do we find him?" Dean asked again.

"With the boy's powers, we can't. Not unless he wants to be found." Castiel responded.

Dean sighed and shook his head. "Cas, will you please teleport Blaine home?"

"Of course." Castiel grabbed Blaine's arm. Blaine glanced at Dean, who avoided his glance. In an instant, Blaine was back in his own living room. Ellen sat on the couch, drinking coffee.

Blaine sighed and turned to Castiel. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Castiel replied. "Blaine, I'm sorry it came to this. But I didn't want that Cambion to destroy the entire world."

"Okay. I understand." Blaine nodded.

Castiel smiled and patted his shoulder. "By the way, Dean told me about your grounding. Don't try anything. I will be watching you closely." With that, he vanished.

Blaine sighed and turned to Ellen, who stood and walked over to him. "So…Nebraska. Was it worth it?"

"No." Blaine's shoulders slumped. "My dad and I have only known each other for less than two months, and already I've disappointed him."

"Did you learn your lesson?" Ellen asked.

"Yes." Blaine leaned against the wall. "I am grounded for a month with no freedom whatsoever."

Ellen closed her eyes and nodded. "It could have been a lot worse, you know."

Blaine thought about that. There are abusive parents out there, unfortunately. "Yeah, I guess that's true. You know, he wouldn't even look at me when Castiel was about to teleport me. He didn't even say good-bye."

"Blaine, he was worried and upset." Ellen explained. "He's mad, but he'll forgive you. Trust me- he won't give up on you."

Blaine swallowed. "You really think so?"

"I know so." Ellen held her arms open. "Come here." They hugged. "Aww. It'll be okay."

Blaine sighed. "I hope so."

Let the one month grounding begin.

**Okay, so a few things:**

**I know there was probably only like a half hour between the time when Castiel vanished out of Sam and Dean's motel room and went to Jesse's. But for the sake of the plot, five hours passed.**

**Lima, Ohio doesn't have its' own airport. The nearest major one is clear down south in Dayton.**

**Flight calculations from Dayton to Alliance courtesy of AirplaneManager . com**

**I realize I added a lot from the episode "I Believe Children Are Our Future". I'll try to add more original stuff later on.**


	7. Coming Out

**Okay, guys. Expect a LOT of updates over the next six months. I want to get all the way up to season 11 by the time it airs, so…wish me luck. **

Blaine slowly grabbed his books and notebook for his first period out of his locker the next morning. Before closing his locker, he looked at the picture and quote of his mother, sadly. Sighing, he closed his locker and jumped, startled, when he came face to face with a very angry Kurt.

"You almost got me grounded." Kurt announced with controlled anger.

Blaine instantly felt guilty. "I'm sorry-"

Kurt held his hand up to silence him. "Your aunt called my dad when I got home last night. She told him you snuck out, and she and your dads had _no idea_ you were going to Nebraska! My dad thought I had something to do with it!"

"I was trying to keep you from getting you into trouble." Blaine explained.

"Well, it almost didn't work." Kurt exhaled sharply. "It took me twenty minutes to explain to my dad that I didn't know you snuck out."

"I really am sorry." Blaine replied.

Kurt sighed and folded his arms. "Was it worth it? Sneaking out to Nebraska?"

"No." Blaine shook his head. "I couldn't talk my dad down. And if it makes you feel any better, my other dad grounded me for a month, no TV, no internet, no phone, no shopping."

Kurt smiled a little, though, felt bad for him. "It actually does make me feel better. Thanks."

Blaine chuckled. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

"I'll look forward to that." Kurt smirked, turned around, and was instantly hit in the face with a slushy.

Blaine glared at the jocks as they walked by them, laughing and high-fiving each other. Blaine used his telekinesis to make one of the jocks shove his friend into a locker. The latter jock cried out and punched his assailant.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!"

Blaine smiled in triumph and turned back to Kurt, who was wiping the slushy out of his eyes. Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up."

Kurt let Blaine lead him to a bathroom. Blaine turned on the water and ran a folded up paper towel under it. Kurt let Blaine wipe off the slushy from his face and hair. "Why are you helping me? I was kind of mean a few minutes ago."

Blaine chuckled. "Because this is what any decent person would do. Even if I hated your guts, I would still do it."

Kurt chuckled. "Well, you're a lot nicer than I am, then."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Blaine smiled brightly and threw his paper towels away.

"Good! That's what it was." Kurt smiled. He sobered. "Blaine, I forgive you for almost getting me in trouble. But, next time, will you please be completely honest so I can come up with an excuse for my dad beforehand?"

Blaine chuckled. "I promise."

"Do you sing?" Kurt asked.

Blaine was about to answer yes, but backtracked. Singing reminded him so much of his mother. She would sing to him every night before he went to sleep. Now that she's gone, Blaine just didn't have the heart to. "No. Ever since my mom died, I just don't have the heart to."

Kurt looked sympathetic. "Oh. I'm so sorry. My mom died, too. Car accident when I was eight."

"I'm really sorry." Blaine said softly.

"It's okay." Kurt replied. He cleared his throat. "I need to change my shirt. I'll see you at lunch?"

"Sure!" Blaine smiled.

XXX

"So, Blaine, how are you liking McKinley?"

Blaine swallowed his mouthful of macaroni and cheese and turned to Mercedes. He sat at a table with Kurt and his friends Mercedes and Tina. "It's very different from Dalton, and it's not because of the lack of uniforms."

"R-really? How so?" Tina turned to Blaine.

"Well, for one thing, it has an anti-bullying policy." Blaine replied as he glanced over at a jock pouring milk over some poor geek's head.

"And why would you leave a school like that, and come to McKinley of all places?" Mercedes asked in confused shock.

"After my mom died, my dad couldn't afford to keep me in Dalton any more, and I live within the district." Blaine explained.

"Oh. Sorry about your mom." Mercedes said. Tina nodded in agreement.

"Thanks."

Kurt cleared his throat to change the subject. "So…anyone read the newest Vogue?"

"No." Mercedes and Tina said simultaneously.

"I have." Blaine smiled.

Kurt looked at him in surprise. "Really? Uh…wow. What was your favorite article?"

"The one about Charlize Thummum." Blaine replied. "I also like Broadway music."

Kurt stared at Blaine, perplexed. "How do you feel about sports?"

"Love 'em! Go Buckeyes." Blaine smiled and nodded.

"Uh-huh." Kurt nodded. "Cars?"

"My dad- my adopted dad- and I spent a summer rebuilding a '59 Chevy. One of his many attempts at bonding." Blaine nodded solemnly. "What about you, Kurt? Do you like sports or cars?"

"I don't care much for sports, but, my dad owns a tire shop- Hummel Tires and Lube." Kurt explained. "I practically grew up around cars, so I know a bit about them."

"No way. My dad used to be a mechanic." Blaine beamed. "So was my grandfather."

"Really? What does your dad do now?" Kurt asked.

Blaine swallowed. He really hated lying, but...whatever keeps the secret, right? "He's an FBI field agent. My uncle, too."

"And your aunt?"

"Retired. She's now a bartender at a club downtown." Blaine responded.

"That's a major step down from being an FBI agent." Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, well…her husband died in the field, and…she didn't want her daughter to lose another parent." Blaine shrugged.

"Well, if that's not love, I don't know what is." Mercedes smiled.

"H-how old is your cousin?" Tina asked.

"Twenty-four." Blaine replied. "She freelances as a bounty hunter."

"Wow." Mercedes said, amazed. "And what about your stepdad? Are you two still close even though…?"

"Yeah, we're close." Blaine explained. "He is…a monk."

"I-is he C-chinese?" Tina wondered.

Blaine laughed softly and shook his head. "No. He's American."

"Did you also say you were adopted?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, but…my adopted parents gave me back to my real parents a couple of years ago." Blaine answered.

"Why?"

"Kurt, that's a little personal." Mercedes scolded.

Blaine waved it off. "It's okay, Mercedes. They didn't like that I am gay." Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina just stared in shock. Blaine took a drink and looked around. "Is that a problem?"

"N-no! Of course not." Kurt answered hurriedly. "I-it's just that…you said that so casually."

Blaine shrugged again. "I'm proud of who I am."

"Good! That's a good attitude to have." Mercedes smiled and nodded.

Kurt stared at Blaine in wonder. He never met a gay person before…well, besides his dead lesbian aunt, anyway.

XXX

After Glee practice, Kurt went over to Blaine's house. Ellen answered the door. "Hi. Um…I'm Kurt Hummel."

"Ah. Blaine's unknowing accomplice." Ellen nodded and smiled. "Come on in. I'm Blaine's aunt Ellen."

"Nice to meet you." Kurt shook her hand. "I-I know Blaine is grounded, but…is he allowed visitors?"

Ellen nodded. "I guess it'd be okay. Don't stay too long, and don't sneak him out this time."

"I won't. I promise." Kurt said earnestly.

"Kurt?" Kurt turned to Blaine, who was at the top of the stairs. "This is a surprise."

"One hour, Blaine." Ellen warned, then walked back to the kitchen.

Blaine gestured for Kurt to come upstairs. "Come on up. We'll talk in my room."

Kurt nodded and followed Blaine to his closet of a room. He noticed he has no closet. "Um…where do you keep all your clothes?"

Blaine laughed. "You came here to borrow my clothes?"

"Well, no, it's just…I notice you have no closet."

"I keep my clothes in drawers or vacuum packed in boxes under my bed." Blaine explained. He sat on his bed and gestured to his armchair. "Have a seat."

Kurt obliged. He paused for a minute, deciding how to word his question. "Um…can I ask you something personal?"

Blaine nodded. "Sure."

"Was it hard? Coming out?" Kurt asked.

Blaine was slightly surprised by that question. "No. Not really. When I found that I liked boys and not girls, I wasn't ashamed or embarrassed. I went straight downstairs to tell my parents and older brother."

"And? What were their reactions?" Kurt wondered.

"Well, it was the only time they looked really small." Blaine lifted his shoulders and slumped. "My brother said something to the extent of 'Hey, at least you won't accidentally get someone pregnant'. My dad shook his head in disapproval and said 'I'd rather you'd get someone pregnant every year of the rest of your junior high and high school years than you being gay'."

"And your mom?"

"She just swallowed, nodded, and said 'Okay. Thanks for letting us know.'" Blaine nodded. "My adopted dad didn't like who I was. When he couldn't make me straight, he just gave me back to my real mom."

"And your real mom was okay with you being gay?"

"She was." Blaine smiled sadly. "So is my real dad and stepdad."

"What about your uncle, aunt, and cousin?"

"They're all okay with it." Blaine replied. "So is my great-uncle, who was really more like a father to my real dad and uncle."

"What about your grandparents?"

"My adoptive grandparents definitely were not okay with it, and both grandparents on both my real parents' sides are all dead." Blaine revealed. "I've never even met them. I have heard about my grandpa on my real dads' side, and from what I learned of him, he would not have been accepting."

"Well, at least you have so many supportive family members, right?" Kurt shrugged. "That's good, at least."

Blaine nodded in agreement. "Kurt, why are you asking me all these questions?"

Kurt sighed, slowly stood up, and walked over to look at his reflection in the mirror. "Because…I'm gay, too."

Blaine smiled and ducked his head. 'I knew it.' Aloud, he said, "I'm proud of you. It takes a lot of courage to come out."

Kurt exhaled and smiled in relief. "It feels so good to get that off my chest."

Blaine smiled and stood. "You should know, you're not alone."

Kurt nodded. He swallowed a lump, looked away, then looked at Blaine, distressed. "I just don't want my dad to stop loving me. I can't tell him I'm gay. At least not yet."

"Kurt, if he loves you, he'll understand." Blaine put his hands on Kurt's shoulders. "If not…then, you're always welcome here. If you need somewhere to crash."

Kurt was overcome with emotion. It touched him deeply that someone would care so much. He grabbed Blaine and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you."

Blaine hugged him back. "You're welcome."

XXX

Meanwhile, Castiel was summoned by Gabriel. "You called?"

"Why, yes! So, how are things?" Gabriel asked, smiling.

"Things are fine." Castiel replied simply.

"And this little, gay, Nephilim, nephew of mine?" Gabriel asked.

Castiel stiffened. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Cas, come on." Gabriel raised his eyebrows. "You really thought I wouldn't find out?"

Castiel sighed inwardly with defeat. "Blaine is innocent. He is no threat to you or anyone else."

Gabriel raised his hands in surrender. "Hey, I didn't say he was. I may be okay with this, but our other siblings- especially the archangels- they may not be too thrilled. I mean, it's bad enough that he's a Nephilim. But a _gay_ Nephilim?" He whistled and shook his head. "May our dear Father have mercy on his soul."

Castiel stared at Gabriel. "I want your word that you will not harm a hair on his head."

"Okay. You have my word." Gabriel smiled with fingers crossed behind his back.

"Thank you." Castiel vanished.

Gabriel sighed. "Sorry, Little Brother. But, I can't go on not knowing my dear nephew."


	8. Football

**Heh…sorry, guys. I thought that last chapter I posted was a new one. Here's the REAL chapter.**

Blaine couldn't wait until he had his driver's license. Until then, he'd have to take the bus to school. He walked through the parking lot and saw some jocks surrounding Kurt at the dumpster…and one of the teachers just walked right on by. Asshole. Getting an idea, Blaine hid behind a car, and as the jocks were about to pick Kurt up and toss him in the dumpster, Blaine used his telekinesis to keep Kurt rooted to the ground.

"What the hell?" One jock asked in confusion. All five of them tried lifting Kurt off the ground, but to no avail. "It's like he's cemented to the ground!"

Just as Blaine thought they were about to give up, they started untying Kurt's shoes. _'Wow, they _really_ want to throw him in the dumpster.' _He kept Kurt's feet rooted to the ground much to the jocks' utter confusion.

"Okay, fine. If we can't bring him to the dumpster, then we're gonna have to bring it to _him."_ The jock said firmly.

'_Oh my God, seriously?'_ Blaine thought. As soon as their backs were turned, Blaine released Kurt, and ran to him. He put a finger to his lips, grabbed his hand, and started running.

"Wait- Blaine- slow down. My shoes are untied!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Oh, right. Sorry." They ducked behind a car and sat against it. "Okay, I think we're safe for now. I'll keep watch while you tie your shoes."

"Okay." Kurt felt the bottom of his shoes. He couldn't figure out why he couldn't move. There wasn't glue or anything on his shoes. So…why couldn't he move?

"All right. We're clear." Blaine helped Kurt up.

"Thank you." Kurt said sincerely. "Not just for helping me up, but…for getting me away from those Neandrathals."

"That's what friends are for." Blaine smiled and shrugged.

Kurt was touched. He wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. "Yeah…that and tricking them into helping them sneak out of state."

Blaine laughed and ducked his head. "Yeah, that, too."

"What are you two doing by my car?" The two turned around to see Sue Sylvester walking towards and glaring at them.

"Oh, um…we were…kind of…hiding…." Kurt explained, lamely.

"And…you chose my car to hide behind?" Sue asked again.

"We didn't know it was your car." Blaine spoke up. "Sorry."

Sue nodded. "Okay. You know what? I've got bigger fish to fry than two cowardly freshmen running from bullies, so, why don't you head to class before I change my mind about using you as target practice."

"…I'm a sophomore." Kurt corrected her.

"Whatever."

"Once again, sorry." Blaine said sincerely, and they walked off just as the jocks came at them with garbage bags filled with junk.

"Ha! We got you now!" A jock exclaimed triumphantly, then gasped in horror when he realized he just dumped trash all over Sue Sylvester.

Sue calmly dusted herself off. "Well…I think I just found myself some target practice."

XXX

As usual, Blaine and Kurt ate lunch together. Blaine tried brushing off Kurt not being able to move was because God intervened, but Kurt didn't believe it.

"If God cared, he wouldn't let me get bullied in the first place." Kurt shrugged and played around with his food.

Blaine wasn't sure how to respond to that. Instead he just continued eating.

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt asked.

"Sure."

"When did you know? I mean…when did you know that…that you were…?" Kurt leaned forward and spoke quietly.

"Gay?" Blaine guessed. Kurt nodded. "Well, my earliest memory of that was when I was in kindergarten. I saw these cowboy-themed bedsheets at a furniture store. Two cowboys walked side by side, and my first thought was 'They're like me.' At first I was confused as to why I thought that, but, as the years went on, I realized I felt more attracted to boys than girls."

Kurt nodded. "I, um…I knew when I was three. My mom signed me up for ballet class when I was three years old. And you know what? I loved it."

Blaine nodded in understanding. "Can you still do ballet?"

"Oh, hell no." Kurt chuckled and shook his head. "I can still dance, though. And sing. And sew."

"And fix up cars." Blaine added.

Kurt nodded. "Mm-hmm. Oh, get this: I still haven't told my dad yet, and Brittany made him think I'm on the football team."

"How'd she manage _that_?" Blaine asked.

Kurt groaned and threw his head back. "My dad caught me filming us dancing to Beyonce, and I had to tell him it was a workout thing. I was wearing a leotard, and I told him all the football guys were wearing them. Brittany then told my dad I'm the kicker on the football team."

Blaine tried not to laugh at that. "You know, it would be easier if you just…"

"I know, I know! I'm just not ready yet." Kurt snapped and sighed.

"Okay. Sorry." Blaine said calmly. "So, how are you gonna dig yourself out of this mess?"

XXX

The next day after school, Blaine found himself on the bleachers watching Kurt "audition" for kicker. He couldn't believe he pulled that off! He still thought it would be best if he just came out, but, he wasn't going to force the issue.

The end of the week was Kurt's first football game. Blaine went to support his friend (and because it's been a while since he's seen a sporting event. He still had one week to go on his grounding.). He sat in the third row. It was a little chilly, but not too bad. A short, brown-haired girl sat next to him.

"Hi!" Blaine jumped slightly at her voice.

"Oh, hey." Blaine greeted, smiling. "You're in the Glee club with Kurt, right?"

Rachel nodded. "I am. I'm Rachel Berry."

"I'm Blaine Anderson." Blaine and Rachel shook hands. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise!" Rachel replied. "So, can you carry a tune?"

Blaine laughed softly. "Not really. Kurt tried to recruit me for your Glee club, but, I declined. My heart's just not in it."

"Oh." Rachel's face fell into disappointment. "Okay. Well…it's fun, and…it's a place where everyone can be themselves without being judged, so…that's something to consider."

"Thanks." Blaine nodded. "So, you're into football, too?"

"Oh, no. I'm actually here to support Finn and Kurt." Rachel answered. "I'm assuming that's why you're here as well?"

"Yeah. Kurt's my friend, and I want to support him." Blaine smiled.

"Good. It's good Kurt has a friend." Rachel nodded. "He is not my biggest fan, but…he did seem really lonely when I first met him."

"Oh." Blaine said. He noticed the teams circling each other. "Oh! It's starting!"

After the first have, the McKinley Titans were losing badly. Blaine had half a mind to use his telekinesis, but decided against it. Finally, Finn called a time-out and convinced his teammates to dance to "Single Ladies". Blaine held his breath as Kurt kicked the ball…and scored the winning touchdown!

Everyone jumped up and screamed in excitement. "GO TITANS!"

XXX

The following Monday, everyone was still celebrating the Titans' first football win in a decade. Blaine dusted off streamers and confetti and opened up his locker to get his books out. He turned to see a beaming Kurt bounding towards him.

"I did it!" Kurt declared. "I came out to my dad!"

"Really? Oh, Kurt, that's amazing!" Blaine beamed and hugged him. "I'm so proud of you."

Kurt giggled and sighed. "I just feel so much better, and I have you to thank."

Blaine was surprised. "Me?"

"Telling me about your whole family being accepting made me a little more confident, and being a part of Glee and football made me realize I can be anything." Kurt explained.

Blaine nodded. "And I'm assuming, judging by your attitude, your dad was totally accepting."

"He was, surprisingly." Kurt replied.

"I'm so happy for you." Blaine said. They started walking down the hall. "We should celebrate."

"What'd you have in mind?" Kurt asked, intrigued.

"How about the Lima Bean?" Blaine suggested. "As soon as my sentence is lifted, I'll buy you lunch."

"Sounds fun." Kurt stopped walking. "Um…just so I'm not overreacting, is this a date?"

"No." Blaine shook his head. "Unless you want it to be?"

Kurt's head was swimming with indecisive thoughts. "Uh…I mean…I just barely came out to my dad. I don't want to overwhelm him by going out on my first date so soon. So…this is just friends celebrating."

"Fair enough." They continued walking. Blaine felt something deep down inside him. Was it disappointment?


	9. Flood

Blaine and Kurt's non-date went smoothly. They talked and laughed and ate. Then Kurt drove him home.

"I promise, once I get my license we can even out the driving." Blaine said.

Kurt laughed. "I really don't mind. I like having someone to drive around with."

"Aw. Me, too." Blaine smiled. Kurt parked in Blaine's driveway, and Blaine climbed out. "Thanks. I had fun tonight."

"Me, too." Kurt smiled. "See you Monday."

"See you." Blaine headed inside and stopped when he saw a bald man sitting in an armchair.

"Blaine Devon Anderson." The man greeted. "The gay nephillim."

Blaine grew wary. He could tell this guy is an angel. "Who are you, and how did you find me?"

"You can call me Uncle Zachariah. Or Zach. Whichever you prefer." Zachariah shrugged and stood up. "As to how I found you…well, let me tell you. It wasn't easy."

"What do you want?" Blaine asked.

"Well, now. Is that any way to treat your uncle?" Zach said, appalled.

Blaine scoffed lightly. "Sorry. It's just…my dads told me all about you."

"I see." Zach replied. "Tell me, Blaine: how are they treating you? How's your uncle treating you?"

"They treat me well." Blaine shrugged. "A thousand times better than my adopted parents, I'll tell you that much."

Zach nodded. "Good. I wonder though…how long will that last?"

"Excuse me?"

"You must know by now your father and uncle have an unhealthy codependency on each other." Zach said. "They are always going to put each other first. Dean will save Sam before he saves you. Hell, Dean might very well sacrifice you in order to save Sam."

"He would never." Blaine declared, trying and failing to keep the hesitation out of his voice. He hadn't been Dean's son for very long, after all. What if…

"Blaine! Don't be fooled!" Blaine and Zach turned to see Jo standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Jo?" Blaine was a little surprised to see her.

"Dean would never do that." Jo assured him. "You know that as well as I do."

Blaine swallowed and nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

Zach sighed. "Oh, the truth can be so painful to even the closest of friends…and family."

"What exactly were you trying to accomplish here?" Blaine asked, extremely irritated.

"Well, I'd try to convince you to be Michael's vessel, but…alas, unfortunately, angels can't possess angels. Or half-angels." Zach shrugged. "Oh- and if it makes you feel better, demons can't possess you either."

"So…what, then?"

"Simple, really. I want you to convince your father to say 'yes' to Michael." Zach explained.

Blaine just scoffed. But before he could respond, Jo spoke up. "I knew this was going to happen."

"Oh?" Zach turned around and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yep. That's why I made this." Jo stepped aside to reveal the angel banishing sigil. She hit it.

"NOOOO!" Zach screamed in frustration, and vanished in a white light.

Blaine exhaled sharply. "That was good timing."

"Thanks." Jo replied. "Blaine, you don't have to worry. Dean may love Sam, but, if it comes right down to it, he would save _both_ of you. I know it."

That convinced Blaine. He smiled. "I know. Thanks."

"Sure."

XXX

It had been over a month and a half since Blaine flew out to Nebraska. Dean was still a little disappointed in him, but relieved that he was safe from Zachariah.

One evening, it was storming hard. Blaine concentrated on his homework- or at least tried to. The lights flickered, then went out completely. Sighing, Blaine grabbed a flashlight and headed to the fuse box. He heard splashing outside, and looked out the window. To his horror, it was flooding…rapidly. It seemed impossible, but, he just wanted to make sure. He called Kurt.

"Hey." Kurt greeted. "Can you believe this rain?"

"Yeah. Heh. I wouldn't be surprised if it floods." Blaine replied, chuckling.

"Well, good thing it's not." Kurt replied, chipper. "Hey, I'm sorry to cut this short, but I really want to finish my homework before the power gets knocked out."

"Oh. Okay. I understand." Blaine nodded. "Sorry."

"It's okay. See you soon."

"Yeah, you too." Blaine hung up and sighed. Okay…so…his yard is the only one that's flooding. Why? Suddenly, the doors burst open and water came rushing in. Blaine gasped in alarm, and struggled to get upstairs. He called Dean. "Dean! It's flooding inside my house! I can't get outside!"

"What?! How is that possible?" Dean asked, sort of freaked out.

"I don't know!" Blaine cried. He pulled down the attic stairs. "I'm heading to the attic. Maybe if I break the window up there, I can escape."

Dean and Sam were in a motel room outside of Fort Wayne, Indiana. "Wha- Blaine?!" Blaine hung up. He tried calling again, but it went to voicemail. "Dammit." He called Ellen. "Ellen? Where are you?"

"Akron." Ellen answered. "We got a tip that a poltergeist was haunting a mall, but, the tip was wrong."

"There is no poltergeist. You've been tricked!" Dean exclaimed.

"What?!"

"I hope I'm wrong, but, I think whoever told you that just wanted you away from the house." Dean explained.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because Blaine just called me in a panic and said his house is flooding." Dean said. He gestured for Sam to pack up, and headed to the car.

Ellen exhaled sharply. "Oh, my God. Where are _you_?"

"Fort Wayne."

"Okay, we're heading home now."

XXX

Blaine climbed up to the attic and closed the door. He moved a chest on top of the door, but water still seeped into the room. Blaine was really starting to panic. "Cass? Castiel?! Castiel, help!" The water was to his ankles by now. He waded to the window and moved another chest to break through the window. However, it didn't break. The water was up to his armpits now. Blaine breathed heavily and started floating. "CASTIEL!" The higher and higher he rose, the more he was panicking. "Oh, god…help me…" His head gently hit the roof. He tried punching a hole through the roof, but to no avail. He was now completely submerged in water. Blaine held his breath. His heart lept in hope when the chest moved from the door to the attic. Someone swam up and stood on the ground with ease. Blaine moved himself to the ground as well, still holding his breath.

The figure smiled and spoke. "Why, hello, my little gay, nephillim nephew."

Blaine looked at him, confused. He was trying to keep himself alive, so he didn't dare speak.

"Oh. At a loss for words?" The angel chuckled. "I am the archangel Gabriel. I've heard about you, Blaine." He threw his arms out. "And this? This is what the nephillims of old went through the first time around. Now….imagine my surprise when I found out it was Castiel of all people who produced you. Now…let's find out what happened to the nephilims of old, shall we?" He thrust his palm towards Blaine, who felt like he was just punched in the stomach. He started breathing again and taking on water.

XXX

Dean sped towards Blaine's house through the storm. Sam kept a wary eye on the GPS on his phone to make sure his brother doesn't crash into anything. They finally made it to the house. Dean hadn't known Blaine for long, but he was still his son. He couldn't lose another family member. He couldn't! The brothers sprinted to the front door and kicked it open. Water gushed out onto the porch, then the yard. Dean and Sam ran up the stairs inside the house and pulled down the attic stairs. More water gushed out, and Blaine's lifeless body crashed to the floor. Dean sank to his knees and started doing mouth-to-mouth. Sam checked, and found no heartbeat or pulse.

"Dean…" Sam put a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Stop. It's no use. He's gone."

"No, he's not!" Dean growled. He pounded on Blaine's chest.

Sam grabbed Dean's fist. "Dean! He's gone."

Dean breathed heavily. He felt numb. He'd only known his son for less than five months, and he's…dead? With shaking hands, he cradled Blaine's body and hugged him close. He burst into tears of grief. "My son….my son…."

**Don't worry- Blaine won't be dead for long. **


	10. A Second Chance

"Sam, I am so sorry. I should have stayed."

Ellen and Jo hurried back, and when they heard the news of Blaine's death, they were devastated. Jo was sniffing and dabbing at her eyes.

Sam shook his head. "Don't blame yourself. It probably wouldn't have made a difference if you stayed."

"Have you told Bobby? Castiel?" Ellen asked.

"I called Bobby just before you got here." Sam sighed and sat down. "I haven't been able to reach Castiel."

"I'm right here." Everyone turned to see Castiel.

"Cas, where have you been for the last couple of hours?" Sam demanded.

"Someone…'stashed', in your words, me somewhere I couldn't be reached." Cas replied. "I'm guessing it has to do with Blaine?"

Sam sighed inwardly and stood. "Cas, I hate to be the one to tell you this. But…whoever stashed you somewhere….they flooded this entire house…with Blaine in it."

Castiel just stood there, processing this new information. "Where is he?"

"In his room. Dean's with him." Sam replied. Cas vanished.

"So…what now? Prepare a hunters' funeral, or...?" Jo asked.

"No. He won't do that. It's too soon, too final." Sam shrugged and sighed. "I'll probably end up calling the school to tell them Blaine is terminally sick and can't make it."

Jo nodded.

XXX

Dean sat at Blaine's bedside just staring at his body and drinking. He couldn't bear to leave. He was just waiting. Waiting for something to happen. He considered making a deal, but, figured it wouldn't end well. But, then again, since the angels want him to be Michael's vessel so badly, maybe they'll resurrect them, anyway.

Or is that their plan? Maybe the deal would be they would resurrect Blaine if- and only if- he would agree to be Michael's prom dress.

"Dean." Dean turned around to see Castiel, glared at him, stood up, and walked towards him.

"You better have a damn good reason why you weren't here." Dean growled through gritted teeth.

"Someone held me captive." Castiel explained. "They only let me out an hour ago." Dean exhaled sharply, and turned away. "Dean, I'm so sorry. I promise, I would have done everything in my power to protect him."

"Yeah, well, you didn't." Dean just sat back down, not looking at Castiel.

"I promise I'll find out who's responsible." Castiel said, then vanished.

XXX

Blaine woke up in a grassy meadow. Groaning slightly, he stood up and looked around. It was bright and sunny, and there was no wind, but it was warm. It was also very quiet.

"Hello, Blaine." Blaine whirled around to see a kindly looking African-American man in a suit standing a few feet away from him.

"Are you…are you God?" Blaine asked.

The man smiled. "No. But I speak for Him. I'm His…ambassador if you will. My name is Joshua."

"Oh. Nice to meet you." Blaine said.

Joshua chuckled softly. "You seem like a polite, well-mannered young man."

"Thanks." Blaine cleared. "Um…am I in heaven?"

"You are." Joshua nodded. "God has taken great interest in you, Blaine."

"What do you mean?"

"You are a Nephilim…yet, you are the complete opposite of the abominations from so many millennia ago." Joshua explained. "In any case, He feels you left too soon. He feels that your journey is not quite over yet."

"Okay…." Blaine nodded slowly. "So…what does that mean?"

"It means…that you get a second chance at life." Joshua replied, smiling. "However, I must warn you…we will be watching closely. Be very careful how you live your life…or we will smite you."

Blaine swallowed and nodded. "Okay. I promise I'll be careful."

"Good." Joshua nodded in satisfaction. "Oh- and just so you don't misunderstand…God is indifferent to sexual orientation. He loves all His children- gay, straight, bi, pansexual…"

Blaine sighed in relief. "Wait- then why does he let kids get bullied?"

"Blaine, you can't expect God to just make all your problems disappear." Joshua replied. "You have to do some of the legwork."

Blaine nodded in understanding. "Okay. Sorry."

"It's all right. Good luck."

Joshua waved his hand, and Blaine closed his eyes. It felt like he was falling softly back onto his bed. He gasped and opened his eyes, causing Dean to jump slightly and look up.

"Blainey?" Dean gasped in shock.

Blaine nodded. "Joshua- God's ambassador- brought me back."

Dean quickly got over the shock and threw salt and holy water at him to make sure he wasn't possessed. When he was cleared, Dean took some deep breaths, and grabbed his son into a hug. Blaine hugged back.

"So, I guess this makes me officially a Winchester, huh?" Blaine half-joked.

Dean laughed tearfully. "Yeah…your attitude definitely cements it, too."

Sam walked in and gaped in surprise at Blaine. "Wha…? How…?"

"Apparently, God's ambassador brought him back." Dean explained, smiling.

Sam laughed softly, walked over, and hugged his nephew. "Welcome back, buddy."

Castiel appeared and looked around in confusion. "Blaine?"

"Uncle Joshua brought me back." Blaine explained. "He's God's ambassador, apparently."

"Well, I'm glad he did." Castiel walked over to Blaine and hugged him. "What is this feeling? There's a lump in my vessel's throat."

Blaine laughed. "It's called emotion. It just means that you care a lot."

"Blaine, do you know who did this to you?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. He said his name was Gabriel." Blaine answered.

Dean fumed, then turned around. "That son of a bitch."

"Looks like I have some explaining to do." Everyone turned to see Gabriel walking through the door.

Dean lunged for Gabriel, but Castiel, Sam, and Blaine held him back. "You bastard!"

Gabriel raised his hands in surrender. "I'll just get right to it, then. I knew Joshua would just resurrect Blaine. That's why I went ahead and showed him what happened to the nephilims of old."

"And you had to do that by killing him?!" Dean growled angrily.

"Like I said, I knew Joshua would resurrect him." Gabriel repeated. "Otherwise, I wouldn't have done it."

Castiel turned to Dean. "He's telling the truth."

Dean calmed down slightly, but was still infuriated. "I see you again, I'll kill you."

"Duly noted." Gabriel vanished.

Ellen and Jo walked into the room. "What's going on here?"

"Turns out it was Gabriel who killed Blaine." Dean explained. "But, only to show him what happened to the nephilims from a million years ago, and because he knew God's ambassador would resurrect him."

Jo gasped. "Oh my God…" She ran to hug Blaine. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left. Maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"No…it wasn't your fault." Blaine assured her. He sighed. "Well, I think I've had enough drama for now."

Jo chuckled. "I'll bet."

Dean nodded and put a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Guys, will you excuse us?"

"Sure." Everyone except for Dean and Blaine left.

Dean turned to his son. "Blaine…I just want you to know that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I was so distant. It was only because I was so disappointed that you snuck out to Nebraska."

"I know. I understand." Blaine nodded. "Believe me, compared to my ex-adopted dad, you weren't even a little disappointed."

Dean smiled. "You know I love you, right?"

"Aw. I love you, too." They hugged.

"So, does this mean you'll let me come with you on one of your hunts?" Blaine joked.

"Don't push it."

"Okay."


	11. Into The Fire

**All right, I'm currently rewatching Supernatural in anticipation of season 11, and I am now mostly through season 5 (I'm gonna skip a lot of episodes during my rewatch, 'cause they're filler, though). I'm gonna be posting three chapters today and three tomorrow, so, enjoy!**

A few days later, Sam and Dean managed to track down the Colt. Everyone, Blaine and Castiel included, gathered at Bobby's. The town of Carthage, Missouri was lighting up with omens. Lucifer is going to be there. It was the Winchesters' chance to kill the devil before he has a chance to start the apocalypse. The only reason Dean brought Blaine along was so that he could spend just a little more time with him.

Ellen and Castiel were having a drinking contest, Sam and Dean were at Bobby's desk, talking and drinking beer; Jo was in the kitchen, and Bobby and Blaine were getting the camera ready to take a picture. Blaine was a little worried and depressed about the next day. There's a chance that everyone will come out of this alive…. but there's also the chance that none of them will.

"You know, if you're worried about your dads and uncle, don't." Bobby said to Blaine, who turned to him. "They're the toughest sons of bitches I know. They'll make it out of this."

Blaine nodded and smiled slightly. "Thanks."

"All right, I think it's ready." Bobby said, adjusting the camera. "Everybody get in here! It's time for the lineup. Usual suspects in the corner."

Sam comes in, then Ellen and Blaine.

"Oh come on, Bobby. Nobody wants their picture taken." Ellen complained.

"Hear, hear." Sam nodded.

"Shut up. You're drinking my beer." Castiel enters while Bobby finishes fiddling with a camera on a tripod. Bobby rolls his wheelchair back. "Anyway, I'm gonna need something to remember your sorry asses by."

Everyone is in the room now, getting in position for the picture, smiling.

"Ha! Always good to have an optimist around." Ellen cracked.

"Bobby's right. Tomorrow we hunt the devil. This is our last night on earth." Castiel said dramatically.

The smiles disappear. The camera flashes.

XXX

The next morning, Dean, Castiel, Sam, Jo, and Ellen all hugged Blaine good-bye and said good-bye to Bobby. Blaine sighed and silently went to work on his homework. Surprisingly, he kept focus and finished in record time. He played on his phone for a little bit, ate lunch, and then decided to read some of the lore books in Bobby's library.

"Well, well. So the rumors were true." Blaine jumped and turned around to see a female demon. He stood.

"Bobby!" Blaine called.

The demon laughed. "Really, Junior? Crying for the baby-sitter?"

Blaine blushed and glared at her. "No. I need backup. That's why-"

"Oh, well, that was the best excuse I heard in a while." The demon chuckled. "I'm Meg, by the way. Nice to meet you, Blaine."

"How did you know…?"

"Demons can read minds, remember?" Meg answered. "We're…kind of at war with your dad and your aunts and uncles in case you didn't know. We needed to know everything about the enemy. Clearly, your aunts and uncles don't care about you enough to protect you. Enough to be careful not to think of you when around a demon."

Blaine swallowed. "You do know I have powers, then, right?"

"Oh, of course." Meg looked down at her hellhound. Blaine swallowed and started backing away.

"Nice doggy." Blaine said, trying to keep the fear from his voice.

Meg chuckled. "Oh, don't worry. He won't bite unless I tell him to, Junior."

"What do you want?" Blaine asked.

"Insurance." Meg said simply. She grabbed Blaine's arm and teleported him to the middle of an empty street. "Welcome to Carthage, Missouri. I think someone really unpopular and religious died here or something almost two centuries ago. Or was that in Illinois? Anyway…" She lit up a circle made from holy fire around Blaine. "Excuse me, while I do some bargaining." She walked off. A few minutes later, she spotted the Winchesters and the Harvelles. "There you are.'

Everyone turns to face Meg.

"Meg." Sam greeted with distaste.

"Shouldn't have come here, boys."

"Hell, I could say the same thing for you." Dean aims the Colt at Meg.

"Didn't come here alone, Deano." Meg smirked, stepped aside, and jerked her head towards Blaine surrounded by holy fire. "Just a little insurance for my father's and my survival."

"You little bitch." Dean glared at her.

"Hmm. Speaking of bitches…" Something splashes in a puddle near Meg's feet; the sounds of dogs growling and barking. Sam, Ellen, and Jo glance around for the source of the noise; so does Dean, but he is obviously pretending he's not afraid.

"Hellhounds." Dean said simply.

"Yeah, Dean. Your favorite. Come on, boys. My father wants to see you." Meg replied, smirking.

"I think we'll pass, thanks." Sam nodded.

Meg shrugged. "Your call. You can make this easy or you can make it really, really hard."

Dean looks back at Ellen, who nodded. Then Dean turned back to Meg. "When have you known us to ever make anything easy?"

Meg shakes her head. Dean shifts his aim and fires; blood spurts from the hellhound next to Meg's feet.

"Run!" Sam shouted. They take off. A hellhound tackles Dean, Jo looks back.

"Dean!"

"Jo, stay back!"

Blaine watched helplessly as family ran for the hardware store. His heart nearly stopped when he saw a hellhound attack Jo. Dean carried Jo into the store. The hellhounds pawed at the door, trying to get in.

"What about Blaine?" Ellen asked.

"As long as he's in the holy fire circle, he'll be fine." Dean said, half-convincing himself.

XXX

Blaine took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He had left his cell phone at Bobby's, so, he had no way to contact anyone. He sat down, hugging his knees and just waited. Darkness eventually fell, and Blaine was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Hmm. Would peeing on the holy fire disintegrate it? He stood up, unzipped his pants, and let loose. It worked, but a couple of hellhounds growled and slowly advanced towards him. Blaine used his telekinesis to throw the hellhounds through the hardware store window just as the store exploded. He shielded himself from the flames and looked on in horror.

"Dean! Sam!" Blaine called frantically. "Ellen!"

"Blaine?" Blaine turned to see Dean and Sam running towards him and sighed in relief. He hugged Dean. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Blaine replied.

"How did you escape that holy fire?" Sam asked, astonished.

Blaine was a little embarrassed. "By peeing on it."

Dean made a face, then nodded. "Effective."

"Where are Ellen and Jo?" Blaine was almost too afraid to ask.

Sam glanced at Dean and sighed sadly. "They didn't make it."

That hit Blaine hard. He blinked away tears, and swallowed. "What about Cas?"

"We don't know." Dean shook his head. "We're thinking Meg might have him somewhere."

"I did see her head off in that direction." He pointed west of the still burning hardware store.

"That's the opposite of where we need to go." Sam mentioned.

"I'll find him." Blaine offered.

"Blaine…" Dean started.

"Dean, think about it for a minute." Blaine interrupted. "You and Uncle Sam need to go find Lucifer and kill him. That and finding Castiel needs to happen at the same time."

Dean exhaled sharply. He had a point. And they were running out of time. Dean gave in and gave Blaine a gun. "Be very careful."

Blaine took the gun and nodded. "I will." He ran off.

In a small, abandoned barn; a bolt on the pipe in the wall is spinning. Castiel is in a fire ring, Meg is watching.

"You seem pleased." Castiel noted.

Meg smirked at him. "We're gonna win. Can you feel it? You cloud-hopping pansies lost the whole damn universe. Lucifer's gonna take over heaven. We're going to heaven, Clarence."

"Strange, because I heard a different theory from a demon named Crowley."

"You don't know Crowley." Meg said offhandishly.

"He believes Lucifer is just using demons to achieve an end, and that, once he does, he'll destroy you all." Castiel stated simply.

"You're wrong. Lucifer is the father of our race. Our creator. Your god may be a deadbeat. Mine—mine walks the earth." Meg was about to cackle, when suddenly, she found herself face-down across the fire ring. She screamed in pain.

Castiel looked in surprise at Blaine, who had his hand extended. Castiel walked over Meg, out of the ring. Blaine moved Meg towards him and grabbed her hair. "That was for kidnapping me and killing two of my friends."

Castiel walked over and tried to smite Meg, who chuckled. "You can't gank demons, can you? You're cut off from heaven, you impotent sap."

"He can't, but I can." Blaine lied.

Meg looked in horror as Blaine brought his hand to her face. She gasped. "NO!"

Blaine merely knocked her out, and let her fall to the ground. He looked at Castiel. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Castiel replied. "Where is your father and uncle?"

"Lucifer's camp." Blaine replied. He swallowed. "Cas…Ellen and Jo are dead. They exploded a bomb in a store to kill hellhounds."

Castiel looked downwards. "I'm sorry." Blaine sniffed and nodded. Castiel teleported Blaine back to Bobby's house. "I'll see about your dad and uncle." He vanished.

"So, what happened?" Bobby asked.

Blaine swallowed and sighed. "Ellen and Jo died in an explosion. They killed some hellhounds in the process."

Bobby sighed and shook his head. "Balls."

Blaine collapsed into a chair, crying. Bobby wheeled over and put a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "I should have done something, Bobby. I should have…"

Bobby pulled him into a hug. "There, there. There's nothing you could have done."

"I should have peed on the fire sooner." Blaine lamented. Bobby made a confused and grossed-out face.

XXX

Sam, Dean, and Castiel made it back safely. To add to their loss of the Harvelles, the Colt didn't work on Lucifer.

Sam, Dean, Blaine, and Bobby gathered around the fireplace. The TV was going, but no one paid any attention. Bobby holds a copy of the photograph taken earlier in the episode. He leans forward and drops the picture into the flames. They all watch it burn.

**Dialogue from this chapter is taken from the season five episode "Abandon All Hope…"**


	12. Keep Holding On

Dean sat in Blaine's kitchen drinking beer. Castiel appeared to him. "Dean."

"'Sup, Cas?" Dean greeted, not looking at him.

"How's Blaine?" Castiel asked.

"Still grieving and still beating himself up for not acting faster to save Ellen and Jo." Dean shrugged. "I keep telling him it wasn't his fault, and he couldn't have done anything, but, he won't listen."

Castiel nodded. "What are we going to do about him?"

Dean sighed loudly. "He's grieving, Cas. We just wait it out. Give him time."

"That's not what I meant." Castiel sat down. "You had Ellen and Jo move in here because you didn't want Blaine to live alone without any adult supervision. Now that they're gone…what do you intend to do?"

Dean shrugged. "I have been thinking about that. He's old enough and responsible enough to take care of himself, but…I really don't want him to live alone. Me and Sam, we're kind of busy trying to prevent an apocalypse, we can't ask Bobby to uproot and move here…"

"So we move him to Bobby's." Castiel suggested.

"Blaine just transferred to his second school in a year." Dean shook his head slowly. "I mean, I transferred even more than that when I was in school, but, I don't want Blaine to have to do that."

"Then what do you suggest?" Castiel asked.

Dean exhaled sharply. "Well, I was actually going to ask you to move in with him."

Castiel slumped in his chair. "Dean, I am still running from angels and looking for God."

"Castiel, literally all you have to do is be here when he gets home from school, make sure he does his homework, make sure he eats, make sure he goes to bed, stay here all night to make sure he's safe, then in the morning, make sure he gets up in time to get ready for school, take him to school, then be on your merry way to look for God, then be back by the time he's home." Dean exhaled sharply. "I wish I could do all those things, but I'm on the road all the time."

Castiel nodded. "What about the weekends when he doesn't have school?"

"He has friends. He can hang out with them all day." Dean said. "Does that sound fair to you?"

Castiel nodded again. "Yes."

Dean nodded, then chuckled. "You know, it's kind of funny. Us doing this whole co-parenting thing."

"How is it funny?" Cas asked in confusion.

"It's just something I never thought I'd do. Much less with another dude." Dean explained. He cleared his throat and stood up. "All right. Let's tell Blaine the good news."

They headed to Blaine's room where Blaine was on his phone. He set it down, when his dads come in. "Hey."

"Hey." Dean greeted. He sat on Blaine's armchair. "So…your dad and I were talking about your living situation."

Blaine nodded. "Okay."

"We're not gonna move you to Bobby's." Castiel replied, reading his mind. "I'll be here in the morning before you go to school, I'll take you to school, and I'll be here when you get home."

Blaine tried not to look too relieved that he wouldn't have to move again. "Are you sure? 'Cause I really wouldn't mind moving, if it's too much trouble."

"It's not." Castiel reassured him.

"Great! Well, in that case…" Blaine shrugged. "Oh- before I forget: Parent-Teacher Conferences is next week. It's spread out over two days."

"Okay. Since your dad is still a little new to this world, I'll sign myself up in the morning." Dean smiled.

"Okay." Blaine nodded. Well, at least he didn't have to move again. And Castiel will be spending even more time with him.

XXX

The next day, Blaine sadly hung a copy of the group picture taken at Bobby's on the inside of his locker door. As he shut it, Kurt bounded up to him.

"Hey!" Kurt greeted, then noticed his friend's expression. "What's wrong?"

Blaine took a deep breath. "My aunt and cousin died last week. Car explosion."

"Oh…oh my God, Blaine. I'm so sorry." Kurt said sincerely.

"Thanks." Blaine swallowed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kurt asked. "I know what it's like to lose someone-"

"Lucky for you, so do I." Blaine interrupted. "My mom died last summer, too, remember?"

Kurt was taken aback. "Sorry, I was just trying to make you feel better."

Blaine felt terrible. "No, I'm sorry I snapped at you. Thank you for trying to make me feel better."

"You're welcome." Kurt said. "And apology accepted." Blaine leaned against his locker. "So…what are you going to do? I mean…your aunt moved in with you because your dads and uncle are too busy to live with you, right?"

"My stepdad's moving in with me." Blaine answered. "He'll take care of me, don't worry."

Kurt nodded. "You know, we're singing a song for Quinn, because she's going through being pregnant and made an outcast after school today. You should come listen to it. It might help you."

Blaine nodded. "Okay. Thanks. I'll do that."

XX

After school, Blaine went up to one of the balconies on the side of the auditorium. He heard the New Directions sing Avril Lavinge's "Keep Holding On". Blaine got choked up and shed a few tears. Kurt glanced up and caught his eye and nodded. Hearing the song seemed to cheer Blaine up a little.

Afterwards, Blaine hunted Kurt down and hugged him tight. "Thank you. That did help."

"Always glad to help you." Kurt replied and pulled away. "So, I guess this makes us even now."

Blaine chuckled. "Yeah, sure."

Kurt chuckled, too. "So, any plans for the holidays?"

"Hopefully." Blaine shrugged. "I mean, it's gonna be the first Christmas without my mom…"

"I remember my first Christmas after my mom passed." Kurt linked arms with Blaine and they started walking. "My dad forgot to buy a tree, and I didn't want to give him any trouble, so I just hung a little ornament on the blinds on my window. He then whisked me off to a Christmas tree sale. It was the first time I smiled since she passed."

Blaine nodded. "Well…you'll definitely have to take me tree shopping."

Kurt chuckled again. "With pleasure."


	13. It's Christmastime!

**To answer a review, Klaine will get together in chapter 24.**

…**Hey, you asked.**

Blaine wasn't as excited for the Christmas season as he thought he'd be. It would be the first Christmas without his mother. However, it is the first Christmas with his biological dads and uncle, which cheered him up slightly. When he brought it up to his family, Dean was all gung-ho for it, Sam was surprisingly unenthusiastic, and Castiel was indifferent.

"So, do you ever visit Uncle Jesus?" Blaine asked. "Man, that was weird to say. 'Uncle Jesus'."

"I have not seen him in a few millennia." Castiel replied. "I've only met him once, and that was when it was announced that he would be born unto this world."

Blaine nodded. "Oh. Cool. Well, what do you say we decorate the house while listening to Christmas music?"

"All right." Castiel stood up. "I've always wondered how humans celebrated Christmas."

"Well, this is how!" Blaine ran to get a few boxes filled with decoration. "I love having super-strength! Anyway, here are the decorations. We got holly, tinsel, stickers to put on windows, stockings, figurines…all the trimmings and the trappings. Ooh! We also need to go out to buy a tree."

Castiel was confused. "Buy a tree?" 

"Yep! There's a Christmas tree lot near downtown. My friend Kurt gave me the address." Blaine stood up and grabbed his coat. "Come on!"

XXX

An hour later, Castiel and Blaine returned with a seven foot tree. They set it in front of the window just as the Impala pulled up in the driveway.

"Oh, hey, just in time!" Blaine exclaimed. A few minutes later, Dean pounded on the door. Blaine threw the front door open. "Hey, guys!"

"Hey, Blainey!" Dean greeted. He pulled in a heavy sack.

"What's in there?" Blaine asked, curiously.

"You'll find out soon enough." Dean said with a twinkle in his eye.

Sam waited until Dean wasn't looking, and mouthed "Presents" to Blaine, who gasped happily. Sam put a finger to his lips and winked.

"Oh, hey, you got the tree!" Dean noticed.

"Yep! We were just about to decorate." Blaine grinned. "Wanna help?"

Dean shrugged. "Sure!"

The Winchesters and Castiel spent an hour decorating the house and the tree and listening to Christmas music.

"You know, this was actually kind of fun." Sam commented.

"Do you have the Christmas spirit, yet?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, actually." Sam nodded. "For the first time in years."

"All right, Sammy!" Dean smiled and clapped his brother's back. They heard a car honk. Blaine saw Kurt parked at the curb. "Well, if it ain't the young and the restless."

"Get in, loser! We're going Christmas shopping!" Kurt called out, smiling.

Blaine looked at Dean, who smiled and nodded. Then he turned to Kurt. "Give me two minutes!"

"Be back before dinner, son." Dean said.

"I will."

XXX

"So, Blaine, any fun plans for the holidays?" Mercedes asked as she, Blaine, Kurt, and Tina strolled along the crowded mall.

"Well, my dads, uncle, and I actually just finished decorating the house." Blaine replied. "Other than that, we don't really have a set tradition."

"So, start one!" Kurt suggested.

"How?"

"Well, you can like open one present on Christmas Eve, or go ice-skating or snowboarding, go to a special restaurant on Christmas Day instead of the traditional Christmas dinner…" Mercedes suggested.

"Ooh, good ideas. Thanks, 'Cedes." Blaine smiled, then turned to Kurt. "I also need some shopping advice. I already know what I'm getting Dean, but I'm not sure about Sam, Cas, or Bobby."

"Well, you can start by telling me what they like."

XXX

On Christmas Eve, Bobby showed up with Sheriff Mills in tow. Jody just lost her son and husband, and thus was feeling a little lonely. So, Bobby took her under his wing and invited him to spend Christmas with the Winchesters.

Blaine made ham, corn, cranberry sauce, yams, and mince pies. They ate, and talked, and laughed.

Soon it was time for bed. Sam and Dean slept in Lin's old room, Jody slept in the guest room, and Bobby slept on the couch.

XXX

The next morning, everyone woke up at eight. Blaine tried to contain his excitement. There was a pile of presents for him under the tree.

"Oh, what is it? What is it? What is it?" Dean asked eagerly.

Blaine gasped and beheld a complete guide to folklore. "Oh, my God! You didn't pull this from your own collection, Bobby, did you? 'Cause I'd feel terrible."

"'Course not, you idjit." Bobby said good-naturedly. "Ebay."

"Well, thank you!" Blaine hugged Bobby tight.

"All righty, let's see what you bought me, Blainey." Dean opened his gift. "A gas card. Seriously?"

"Trust me, Dean. You need it." Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Hell yes, I need it!" Dean hugged Blaine tight. "Aw, thanks!"

"Welcome."

Sam chuckled and opened his present from Blaine. He chuckled in amazement. "A universal library card. How did you even…?"

"I have connections." Blaine shrugged.

Sam choked up, and hugged his nephew. "Thank you, my favorite and only nephew."

"Cas, you have a present, too." Dean handed him a package.

Castiel was surprised. "Me?"

"Of course, Cas! Everyone gets a present on Christmas!" Blaine exclaimed, beaming.

Castiel just smiled and unwrapped his present. "An encyclopedia of the worlds' best inventions. This is great. Thank you, Blaine."

"You're welcome!"

"Hands down…this is the best Christmas ever." Dean said with satisfaction.

"I agree." Castiel smiled.

"All right, ya idjits. Time for pictures!" Bobby said.

Sam groaned in dread, and Dean slugged him. "Come on, baby bro. Get into the spirit!"

Pictures were taken of the entire group; Sam, Dean, and Blaine; Sam and Dean, Dean and Blaine; Dean, Castiel, and Blaine, and Castiel and Blaine.

Those pictures, Blaine would treasure for life.

**Thought I'd add a little Christmas chapter, since it is exactly six months until Christmas.**


	14. The Replacement

Dean's plan seemed to work out great. Castiel dutifully watched over Blaine from the time he came home from school, to the time he left for school the following morning. Blaine and Castiel grew closer from the arrangement. Blaine taught Castiel a lot about humans and various inventions and culture. Castiel reciprocated by teaching his son all about the angels, heaven, and the Enochian language.

Currently, Castiel was teaching Blaine to utilize his powers more. Now, they were working on electronic manipulation. Blaine managed to drive his car around town without even touching the wheel.

"Let's try contacting your dad and uncle through the radio now." Castiel suggested. "I just called them, and they are in their motel room."

"Okay, but wouldn't I need to know which motel room?" Blaine asked.

"Not necessarily." Castiel answered. "You just have to picture in your mind, Dean in a motel room…"

XXX

"Anything on the mutilated chick?"

Dean and Sam were in their motel room working on a case. Dean of course was munching on food and Sam was at his laptop.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Sam shook his head. "She was an honor student, and-"

They turned around when they heard their alarm clock radio crackling. "What the hell?" Dean looked over the radio and hit it a few times.

"Dean? Hell…an…hear…ee?" Blaine's voice came crackling through the radio.

"Blaine?" Dean asked in surprise.

"I….each….you…through…radio." Blaine explained. "Dammit."

The radio stopped crackling. Sam stood and walked to the bed. "Um…what the hell just happened?"

"I think Blaine just tried to Angel Radio me." Dean said, setting the radio down. The TV turned on and started fuzzing as well. Then, Blaine's face came on.

"Hey, it worked!" Blaine exclaimed. Then the TV turned off.

"For like, a hot second." Dean chuckled. His phone rang. "Hey, Blainey. What's up?"

"Sorry. I was testing out electronic manipulation." Blaine explained. "Guess I still need practice."

"Well, practice does make perfect." Dean replied. "Have you tried anything else?"

"I drove my car around town without touching the wheel. Or the pedals." Blaine said triumphantly.

"Good job, buddy." Dean congratulated. "Keep up the good work."

"Thanks! I'll talk to you later."

XXX

The next day as school drew to a close, Kurt approached Blaine looking solemn. "We have a problem."

"Okay." Blaine closed his locker and turned to his friend looking concerned.

Kurt took a deep breath. "So…first of all, this is gonna get out anyway. That's why I'm telling you that Finn is not the father of Quinn's baby. She cheated on him with Puck."

Blaine was surprised. "Wow. Uh…does Finn know?"

"He does now." Kurt lifted and dropped his shoulders. "He freaked out on Puck and quit Glee. We need twelve members in order to compete, and…."

"You want me to fill Finn's spot." Blaine guessed.

"Yes. All you would have to do is sway in the background and mouth the words of the songs." Kurt explained. "After this, I will owe you for life."

Blaine chuckled. "You don't have to owe me anything. I'll do it."

"Really?" Kurt asked, eagerly. Blaine nodded. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! Ooh, we should tell Miss Pillsbury. She's filling in for Mr. Schue. Long story."

"Okay, sure. When's the competition?"

"Tomorrow afternoon." Kurt said. "I'll buy you lunch beforehand. Make sure you keep hydrated."

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

XX

The next afternoon, Blaine was decked out in a black button down shirt, black pants, and a thin, red tie. He followed the Glee club members onto the bus, and sat next to Rachel.

"Hello again." Blaine greeted.

"Hello." Rachel replied. "Thank you for filling in."

"No problem." Blaine smiled. "Kurt explained the situation in detail."

Rachel nodded and looked slightly guilty. "If I had known he was just gonna up and leave, I would have waited until after Sectionals to tell him."

"But then, he would have been mad at you for keeping it from him." Blaine said wisely.

"Oh, yeah…" Rachel sighed. "Well, that's enough drama for one day. So, tell me about yourself. Are you an only child?"

"Almost." Blaine shrugged. "I have an adopted older brother, but I never see him."

"Oh, you're adopted?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, but my adopted parents gave me back to my real mom and stepdad a couple of years ago." Blaine nodded. "Then my mom died just last summer, I met my real dad and uncle, aunt, and cousin. Then my aunt and cousin died a few months ago."

"Yikes. I'm sorry." Rachel said sympathetically.

"It's okay." Blaine replied. "What about you? Do you have siblings?"

"No." Rachel shook her head. "I have two dads."

"Really? That must be fun." Blaine smiled.

Rachel chuckled. "Yeah…that is one of the reasons I'm such an outcast. All those stares and disgusted looks when we go out, and someone actually tried to kidnap me when I was little, another called Social Services on my dads even though you couldn't ask for better dads than mine. No offense."

Blaine chuckled. "None taken."

XXX

To make a long story short, everyone found out Sue Sylvester leaked their setlist, so they had to come up with a new one. Finn finally came around and saved the show with new music. He walked over to Blaine.

"Okay if I take my spot back?"

Blaine smiled. "Yeah. Sure."

XXX

The New Directions won Sectionals. They talked excitedly on the way back. Blaine drove home to find Castiel laying on the couch.

"Cas?" Blaine was a little concerned.

"He told us to back off." Castiel vented.

"Who did?"

"Your grandfather." Castiel sighed. "He's not stepping in. He feels like He's helped us enough."

Blaine was shocked. He didn't think that God would be so… deadbeat. "Wow. Um…I'm sorry."

Castiel sighed. "It's not your fault." He explained everything that's happened in the last six hours. Sam and Dean were murdered and sent to heaven only to run into Zachariah again. Joshua met with them, and told them that God wanted them to back off. "I don't even know what to do any more. My father doesn't want to be found…I'm still hunted and cut off from heaven…"

"Hey, you still have me." Blaine assured him. "We can be outcasts together."

Castiel chuckled. "Thanks."

XXX

A few days later, Blaine made plans to hang out with Kurt. He cleaned up the house in preparation. Castiel headed on a hunt with Sam and Dean, but made sure Blaine was completely protected. However, Blaine heard a thud and stiffened. He crept downstairs and looked around. He saw a tall figure standing at the doorway of the kitchen…then he was knocked out from behind.


	15. Kurt Finds Out

Blaine woke up tied to a chair. He breathed a sigh of relief to find he was still in his living room.

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty." Blaine turned to see a tall and lean man staring down at him. His partner joined him, his hand on his gun.

"Who are you?" Blaine asked.

"We're hunters." The man replied.

"Then you should know my dad and uncle are also hunters." Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, we know." The man pulled up another chair and sat down. "Name's Clyde, by the way. This is my partner Jerry. We don't know what the hell your daddy was thinking doing an angel."

"He didn't know angels even existed back then." Blaine said, his voice shaking. "Is this why you tied me up? Are you…are you hunting me?"

"Catch on quick, kid." Jerry nodded. "Just like all supernatural beings out there who pose a threat…they must die."

"But I'm not a threat to you!" Blaine insisted. "Look, you seem like really smart guys. Has there been any unnatural deaths or within the last eight months? Or attacks? If I was evil, trust me, I would not just be sitting here having a normal life!"

XXX

Kurt wasn't sure whether or not Blaine's family would be back, so he parked across the street from Blaine's house. He walked up to the door and heard arguing. He crept into the garden below the window, and peeked in. His eyes widened in horror as he saw his best (and sometimes only) friend tied to a chair. Two men were standing by him with guns in their jeans. Kurt gasped and crouched to a sitting position. _'Oh my God…'_ His phone rang, and he answered it in a hushed voice. "Finn!"

"Kurt? What's wrong?" Finn asked worriedly.

"I'm outside Blaine's house. He's being held hostage. What do I do? All I have is a phone!" Kurt whispered frantically.

Finn just stared blankly. He sighed. "Okay, just calm down. Here's what you do: there's a number you can call. Are you listening?"

"Yeah." Kurt nodded.

"Okay, the number is nine…one…one. Got that?"

Kurt narrowed his eyes at his phone. "Really, Finn?" He replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, really! They ask what your emergency is, and you tell them, and they send police to where you are!" Finn exclaimed, oblivious to Kurt's sarcasm.

"They're not going to believe me." Kurt shook his head.

"Dude, you don't know that." Finn said.

"Of course I do. Experience." Kurt shrugged.

Finn sighed and rubbed his forehead. He heard his mother walking around in the kitchen, and got an idea. "Okay…what's Blaine's address?"

"Why? What are you planning?" Kurt asked.

"Well, you're gonna need backup." Finn shrugged.

Kurt smiled, touched. "Thanks, Finn." He gave him the address and hung up. He looked in the window again, and nearly had a heart attack when one of the men pointed their gun at Blaine's head. Almost without thinking, Kurt climbed up the porch, and rang the doorbell. He quickly and quietly crawled through the garden under the window to the side of the house. He heard the front door open, and quickly ran around to the back door.

XX

Meanwhile, inside, Blaine heard the doorbell ring, and his heart quickened in panic. Kurt was supposed to hang out with him. Crap! Once the hunters were outside, Blaine ripped apart the rope that bound him, leapt up, shut the door, and locked it. The back door opened, and he ran into the kitchen, ready.

"Blaine?" Kurt said in relief.

"Kurt!" Blaine ran to him and hugged him. "Oh…I'm so glad you're here."

"Are you okay? Who were those guys?" Kurt asked, worriedly.

Just then, the hunters burst through the back door. Blaine pushed Kurt behind him. "Well, well, lookee here. The Nephilim has backup."

"Nephilim? What?" Kurt asked, confused.

"Don't play dumb, faggot." Clyde growled and pointed his gun at Blaine. They heard sirens, which made the hunters mad. "Son of a bitch. You called the cops!" He shot Blaine in the stomach.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried in alarm.

Blaine stumbled a little, then blinked his eyes blue. "You really shouldn't have done that."

Castiel suddenly appeared behind the hunters and smote them. Kurt stared in shock and horror. Blaine turned around, his eyes still blue. Kurt gasped and backed away further. Blaine blinked away the angel eyes. "Kurt…"

"Stay away from me." Kurt said, his voice shaking. He backed up further, and ran out of the house.

Blaine exhaled sharply. "Dammit."

XXX

Castiel teleported the hunters and their guns and car somewhere along the highway and made it look like they were in a car accident. Blaine changed his shirt and lied to the police saying that the criminals fled when they heard sirens. Blaine called Dean to let him know what happened.

"I was wondering when something like this would happen." Dean spoke as he drove. "I just didn't think it'd be this soon."

"I know. Me neither." Blaine flopped on his bed. "Kurt's never going to speak to me again."

"Well, if he doesn't, then screw him. He's not worth it." Dean advised. "But, Blaine, you have to make sure he's not going to say anything. Think of the panic it'll cause."

"Okay. I'll make sure he keeps quiet." Blaine assured him. "Where are you headed next?"

"Cicero, Indiana." Dean answered. "Remember Lisa? The girl I told you about?"

"Oh. The one with the kid who's almost exactly like you, but not your son?" Blaine smirked.

"You know, technically, I was right- I do have a son." Dean said defensively. "It's just…not Ben."

"Okay, whatever."

XXX

The next day, Blaine was surprised to see Kurt standing at the door. "Hey." Blaine greeted.

Kurt sighed and walked into the house. "I'm probably going to regret this. I told my dad that I would be home in exactly one hour. If I'm not home by the time I said I would be, he'll know something's up. So, you have one hour to explain to me what the hell just happened, and why you lied to me."

Blaine took a deep breath and gestured for him to sit. He spilled everything. From him finding out he has superpowers, to his mother getting cancer, then her telling him he's half-angel, to meeting his dads and uncle, and everything since. "I didn't tell you, because if too many people know, it could create planet-wide panic. And because you wouldn't have believed me."

Kurt rubbed his forehead as he processed this. Kurt not being able to move that one time when the jocks were trying to throw him in a dumpster, Blaine not really wanting to talk about his family, not wanting to join glee… "Yeah, you're right. I wouldn't have believed you. But you still should have told me."

"I'm sorry." Blaine said sincerely.

"Just promise me you'll never lie to me again." Kurt said.

"Okay. I promise to never lie to you again." Blaine promised.

"Good." Kurt nodded.

"So…are we okay?"

"Yes." Kurt smiled. "Mostly because you're my only gay friend."

Blaine laughed and nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Kurt stood up. "And I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks again."

"You're welcome again." Kurt laughed softly. "So…are your dads gonna kill me since I know?"

"No, don't worry." Blaine shook his head. "Half the country knows anyway. They just won't say anything because people will think they're crazy."

Kurt nodded. "Okay. Well, my hour is almost up. Consider yourself forgiven."

Blaine smiled and hugged Kurt, who stiffened. "Sorry. I forgot you hate hugs."

Kurt scoffed. "I do not hate hugs."

"Okaaay. If you say so."

"I do say so."


	16. The New Vessel

Dean had finally decided to say "Yes" to Michael. He believed there was no other choice. Sam and Castiel took him to Bobby's to talk him out of this.

"Yeah, no, this is good. Really. You know, eight months of turned pages and screwed pooches but tonight, tonight's when the magic happens." Dean said sarcastically.

"You ain't helpin'." Bobby replied.

"Yeah, well, why don't you let me get out of your hair, then?" Dean asked angrily.

"What the hell happened to you?

"Reality happened." Dean turned to Bobby. "Nuclear's the only option we have left. Michael can ice the devil, save a boatload of people."

"But not all of them. We gotta think of something else." Bobby argued.

Dean threw his arms out. "Yeah, well, that's easy for you to say. But if Lucifer burns this mother down, and I coulda done something about it, guess what? That's on me."

"You can't give up, son." Bobby said softly.

"You're not my father. And you ain't in my shoes." Bobby pulls out a gun out of his desk and sets it on the table. He takes a bullet out of his pocket and looks at it. "What is that?"

"That's the round that I mean to put through my skull." Bobby sets the bullet down on his desk in front of him. "Every morning, I look at it. I think, "Maybe today's the day I flip the lights out." But I don't do it. I never do it. You know why? Because I promised you I wouldn't give up!"

"I'm not giving up! I'm simply-"

"Giving into Michael's demands." Castiel finished. "I didn't want to have to do this." He vanished. A few minutes later, he reappeared with Blaine.

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes and glared at Castiel. "Really, Cas?"

"Yes, really." Castiel replied simply. "If no one else can talk you out of it, maybe he can."

Blaine glanced around and swallowed. "No, hey, I think it's a great idea."

Everyone stared at him in shock. "What?!"

"Sure, I mean, someone with abandonment issues abandoning his family. That's something you don't see every day." Blaine folded his arms.

"Okay, first of all, watch your tone." Dean glared at Blaine and pointed at him. "Second, I'm not abandoning anyone. There is just no other way to avoid triggering the apocalypse."

"By leaving me? After my mom died? After we just found each other?" Blaine snapped, his voice shaking.

Dean was about to respond when Castiel grasps his head and hunches over in pain.

"Cas, you okay?" Sam asked with concern.

"No."

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked worriedly.

"Something's happening." Castiel answered.

"Where?" Dean asked. Castiel disappears. Wind throws papers around the room. "…Well, crap."

Sam cleared his throat. "We'll worry about Cas in a minute. Right now, Dean, Blaine has a point. Remember how Dad died? Remember what that did to you? Now you want your son to go through the same thing?"

"Oh, that is _not_ fair." Dean whirled around to his brother.

"But it's still a good point, Dean." Bobby nodded and raised his eyebrows.

Dean exhaled sharply. He knew they were right, but…seriously, what else could they do? It's not like another vessel is going to suddenly materialize out of thin air! He walked to Sam, who was leaning against the fridge. "I'm gonna get a beer, do you mind?" Sam moves out of the way of the fridge.

Wind blows papers and Castiel appears with Adam Milligen's body. "Help."

"Boys!" Bobby glanced towards the Winchesters and wheeled into the living room. Castiel set Adam on the couch. Sam, Dean, and Blaine ran into the room and their mouths dropped open in shock. "Who is it?"

"That's our brother." Sam said.

"Wait a minute. Your brother? Adam?" Bobby asked in astonishment.

"Cas, what the hell?" Dean looked at his friend in puzzlement.

"Angels." Castiel answered simply.

"Angels? Why?" Asked Blaine.

"I know one thing for sure. We need to hide him now." Castiel puts his hand to Adam's chest and brands the Enochian symbols on his ribs to hide him from angels. Adam wakes up.

"Where am I?" Adam demanded.

Sam raised a hand to calm him. "It's okay. Just relax, you're safe."

"Who the hell are you?" Adam asked.

"You're going to find this a little...a lot crazy, but we're actually your brothers. And this is your nephew, Blaine." Dean put a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

Adam stared in disbelief. Sam spoke again. "It's the truth. John Winchester was our father, too. See, I'm Sam-"

"Yeah, and I'm sure that's Dean. I know who you are." Adam interrupted.

"How?" Sam asked.

"They warned me about you."

"Who did?"

"The angels. Now where the hell is Zachariah?" Adam asked.

Sam and Dean looked at each other and sighed. "Why don't you get cleaned up? We can start from the beginning."

XXX

Fifteen minutes later, Adam was all cleaned up and sitting back on the cot.

"So why don't you just tell us everything? Start from the beginning." Sam said.

"Well, I was dead and in Heaven. 'Cept it—it uh, kinda looked like my prom and I was making out with this girl, her name was Kristin McGee-"

"Yeah, that sounds like heaven. Did you get to third base?" Dean smirked.

Sam scoffed at his brother, then turned to Adam. "Just uh, just keep going."

"Well, these…these angels, they popped out of nowhere, and they tell me that I—I'm chosen." Adam explained.

"For what?" Sam asked.

"To save the world." Adam shrugged.

"How you gonna do that?" Dean asked.

"Oh, me and some archangel are going to kill the devil." Adam explained.

"What archangel?"

"Michael. I'm his uh, sword or vessel or something, I don't know." Adam shrugged again.

Dean laughed softly. "Well, that's insane."

"Not necessarily."

"How do you mean?" Dean turned to Cas.

"Maybe they're moving on from you, Dean." Castiel replied.

"Well that doesn't make sense." Dean shook his head.

"He is John Winchester's bloodline, Sam's brother. It's not perfect, but it's possible." Castiel continued.

"Well you gotta be kidding me." Dean threw his head back in annoyance.

"Why would they do this?" Sam asked.

Castiel shrugged. "Maybe they're desperate. Maybe they wrongly assumed Dean would be brave enough to withstand them."

"Alright, you know what? Blow me, Cas!" Dean snapped. Blaine ducked his head and stifled a laugh.

"Look, no way. After everything that's happened? All that crap about destiny? Suddenly the angels have a Plan B? Does that smell right to anybody?" Sam asked, throwing his arms out.

Adam spoke up and stood. "You know this has been a really moving family reunion, but uh, I got a thing, so-"

Sam whirled around. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, no, no, no. Sit down. Just listen, okay? Please."

"It's unbelievable." Adam scoffed.

"Now, Adam…the angels are lying to you. They're full of crap." Sam insisted.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Adam shook his head.

"Really. Why not?" Sam asked again.

"Um, 'cause they're angels." Adam said as though it was obvious.

"They tell you they were gonna roast half the planet?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"They said the fight might get pretty hairy, but it is the devil, right? So we got to stop him." Adam said.

"Yeah, but there's another way." Sam insisted.

"Great. What is it?" Adam asked, only half-interested.

"We're working on "the power of love.'" Dean half-joked.

"How's that going?"

"Mmm. Not good."

Sam jumped in again. "Look, Adam…You don't know me from a hole in the wall, I know. But I'm begging you. Please, just trust me. Give me some time."

"Give me one good reason." Adam folded his arms.

"Because we're blood."

"You've got no right to say that to me." Adam shook his head.

"You're still John's boy." Bobby spoke up.

"No, John Winchester was some guy who took me to a baseball game once a year. I don't have a dad. So we may be blood, but we are not family. My mom is my family. And if I do my job, I get to see her again. So no offense, but she's the one I give a rat's ass about, not you." Adam snapped.

Sam tried not to look hurt. "Fair enough. But if you have one good memory of Dad, just one, then you'll give us a little more time. Please."

XXX

Sam and Castiel locked Dean up in Bobby's panic room to keep him from saying yes to Michael. Blaine sat at the table across from Adam. Sam tried to reach out to Adam, but was unsuccessful. Blaine decided to give it a try.

"Uncle Adam…" Blaine started.

"I'm not your uncle." Adam muttered.

Blaine brushed that aside and continued. "Look, I understand how you must be feeling right now."

"Do you?" Adam rolled his eyes.

"I didn't know my dad until last summer." Blaine explained. "My mom couldn't find him until then, so…"

"So where's your mom now?" Adam asked.

"She died of pancreatic cancer." Blaine swallowed.

Adam looked slightly sympathetic. "Sorry."

Blaine nodded. "You know…ever since I found out I was adopted, I would always imagine what my real dad would be like. I would also wonder if I have any siblings."

"Good for you." Adam said dully.

"Didn't you ever imagine what it would be like to have brothers?" Blaine asked.

"Of course!" Adam shrugged. "But not_ these_ brothers. Zachariah told me all about how they have an unhealthy co-dependency on each other, and how they always put each other first. To hell with everybody else."

'_Of course he did…'_ Blaine thought bitterly. "My dad and Sam would never ignore everyone else- especially their own family."

"How do you know that?" Adam asked.

Blaine sighed inwardly. Truth was, he didn't know that. His insecurities about his father when it comes to himself came back. Would Dean really choose Blaine over Sam? He stood. "All I can tell you…is that me, my dad, Uncle Sam, and Bobby are the only family you've got left. Don't give up on that."

Sam walked in. Bobby wheeled towards him. "Where's Cas?"

"Blown to Oz." Sam sighed. He explained how Dean banished Castiel, then escaped. "Look, I'll get Dean. He couldn't have gone too far. Just watch Adam."

Bobby shrugged. "How? You may have noticed, he's got a slight height advantage."

"Then cuff him to your chair. I don't know. Just watch him." Sam said, slightly irritated. "Besides, you have Blaine to back you up." With that, he left.

"I'm tired. Permission to sleep?" Adam asked sarcastically.

"Granted." Bobby replied. "And you don't need permission."

Adam nodded and headed to the couch to lie down. Bobby wheeled over to the table where Blaine sat at in deep thought, his brows furrowed. "I can hear you thinking."

Blaine jumped slightly and shook his head. "Sorry. I was just thinking about things that Uncle Adam said about Grandpa John and my dad and Uncle Sam."

"About the unhealthy codependency crap?" Bobby guessed. Blaine nodded. Bobby sighed deeply. "Your daddy and uncle are all each other has to remind themselves of your grandparents. They've lost so many of their family and friends. They're just afraid to lose one another, that's all."

Blaine slightly cheered up at that and nodded in understanding. "So…let's say a demon holds both me and Uncle Sam hostage…"

"He'll find a way to save both of you." Bobby assured him.

Blaine smiled and ducked his head. "What about my grandfather? I mean…I know how he died. Someone like that must have been a good person."

"Yeah, well…he was, at lease during the last hour of his life." Bobby slipped. _'Dammit…Dean didn't want him to know that!' _

"What do you mean?" Blaine questioned.

Bobby let out a long exhale. "Your dad doesn't want you to hear about your granddaddy from me."

"Why not?"

"'Cause I didn't like him." Bobby shrugged.

"But why?"

Bobby looked away, thinking of the best way to word it. "Let's just say he cared more about ganking the demon that killed your grandmother than taking care of your daddy and uncle."

Blaine exhaled sharply. "Then why didn't he just put them in foster care or in your care?"

"To train them up as hunters." Bobby explained. "He needed backup, I guess."

"Wow, a regular Stefano DiMera." Blaine muttered under his breath.

"Sorry? Didn't quite catch that."

"Just making a pop culture reference." Blaine cleared his throat. "Anyway…was John…abusive?"

"No." Bobby insisted. "If he was, he'd have died a lot sooner, 'cause I would have killed him. Of course, then I'd be dead, too, since your daddy would have killed me in revenge, and your daddy would have died because, well, you wouldn't have a daddy if not for John."

"Okay. Sorry, I was just…"

Bobby waved him off. "Don't worry about it. Probably best not to talk about your grandpa to your daddy. He's very defensive about him."

"Okay. I promise I won't." Blaine said. "Just one more thing, though: would he have been…accepting of my homosexuality?"

"I honestly doubt he'd care." Bobby shook his head slowly. "He'd care more about whether or not you'd be useful."

Blaine nodded. "Okay."

Bobby wheeled away and into the living room. "What the hell?!"

Blaine ran out to him. "What?"

"Adam just vanished into thin air!"

Just then, Sam entered the house. He noticed Bobby's and Blaine's expressions. "What's wrong?"

"Adam's gone." Bobby said.

"Bobby, what do you mean, "Adam is gone?"" Sam asked.

"Should I say it in Spanish?" Bobby asked sarcastically.

"He's gone how?" Sam ran his hands through his hair in panic. "What the hell, Bobby?!"

"Watch your tone, boy. He was right in front of me, and he disappeared into thin air." Bobby explained.

Castiel appears carrying a bloody and battered Dean. "Because the angels took him."

Sam stared in shock. "What the hell happened to him?"

"Me." Castiel said simply. He carried Dean to a chair.

"Geez, Cas. Did you have to beat him up?" Blaine asked, aghast.

"What do you mean, the angels took Adam? You branded his ribs, didn't you?" Bobby jumped in.

"Yes. Adam must have tipped them." Castiel answered.

"How?"

"I don't know. Maybe in a dream." Castiel shrugged.

"Well, where would they have taken him?" Sam asked.

"The beautiful room." Dean guessed. "That's where they took me."

"I'll take you there." Castiel offered.

"I'll come too." Sam volunteered.

"Great. Blaine, you stay here with Bobby." Dean said.

"Okay." Dean, Sam, and Castiel vanished. Blaine sighed and sat down. "I should have held off on the questions about my family. Maybe then I could have prevented this."

"Don't beat yourself up. I'm sure it would have happened anyway." Bobby shrugged.


End file.
